Vício
by K. Langley
Summary: O cigarro ainda estava em meus lábios. Acendi-o e levantei-me, caminhando até a janela da cozinha.Podia ver os carros passando e ela correndo apressada.Olhei para o lado - para o fogão -e pude constatar...Pela primeira vez ela não havia queimado o arroz"
1. O vício

Dos meus vícios ao cigarro nem me lembro quando foi que começou. Quer dizer, vícios eu sempre tive, desde pequeno, embora não fosse algo assim, tão estúpido e que controlasse a minha vida. Se bem que vício é algo que vicia, torna-se necessário mesmo sem ser.

Bom, daí veio o cigarro... Antes apenas para experimentar, daí por curtição, e tinha sempre aquele cigarrinho pra aliviar o estresse, a tensão do dia-a-dia.

Ah, o cigarro! Um belo dia você se pega acendendo um cigarro e dando a primeira tragada... Aquela tragada! E você se pergunta por que diabos está fumando se não está com os amigos e muito menos está estressado. É, começou então um novo vício. A diferença é que esse dói no bolso. E como dói!

Problemas de saúde? Ah, vou morrer de qualquer jeito! Se não for pelo cigarro, será pela bebida. O mas provável é que seja pela comida da minha namorada... Mas tá tudo certo quando se tem ao menos aquele cigarrinho pra deixar o dia mais feliz.

Falar tanto em cigarro está me dando vontade de fumar... E de ver a minha namorada.

Sabe, ela é uma menina legal, mas não faz muito o meu tipo. Pode-se dizer que eu estou com ela por conveniência. Ela é bonitinha, simpática, beija bem e na cama é quase tudo o que eu sempre quis. Não tenho do que reclamar.

E lá está ela, cozinhando. Já posso sentir o cheiro do arroz queimando. Acho que viverei de nicotina por hoje... Faz menos mal do que a comida dessa menina.

Eu devia contratar uma empregada, isso sim! Só que aí eu teria que pagá-la e iria gastar mais dinheiro, e o cigarro se tornaria um problema... Acho que eu sobrevivo com essa comida. Se não, sempre posso pedir uma pizza. Ou fumar.

Hn, cigarro... Já fumei hoje? Acho que não, são apenas... Que horas são mesmo?

-Temos que conversar...- Alguém falou comigo. Ah, sim, foi ela.

-Conversar? Sobre...?- Pergunto já com o cigarro nos lábios, preparando-me para acendê-lo.

-Sobre nós! Sabe, eu sempre faço tudo e você... - Ela parecia uma pouco ansiosa, eu não sei, não parava de mexer as mãos e andava de um lado para o outro da sala sem nunca me encarar.

-E eu?- Continuo olhando com o isqueiro na mão e o cigarro na boca.

-Olha, serei sincera! Não posso mais viver assim! É sempre isso... Você acorda, fuma, vê televisão, vai trabalhar, fuma, fuma, volta pra casa, fuma! E eu?!- Ela começou a alterar-se e agora olhava pra mim.- Onde eu estou na sua vida?! Diga-me!

Ela deu um tapa na mesa, derrubando os copos. Acho que ela está irritada. Sabe, eu queria mesmo dar uma resposta a altura, mas nada me vinha à cabeça. Quer dizer, nem mesmo eu sabia onde eu estava na minha própria vida!

-Me reponde!- Outro tapa na mesa. Eu podia ver que a qualquer momento aquela menina iria desabar em choro.- Onde eu estou na sua vida!?

-Posso responder mais tarde?

É, nada me veio à cabeça.

Acho que ela ficou chateada, e com razão.

Não sou o homem ideal, e nem pretendo ser, porém ela também não era a mulher ideal pra mim. E quando percebi, ela saiu de casa aos prantos e bateu a porta com força, mas não sem antes me xingar de tudo quanto é nome que conhecia.

Mais uma vez eu estraguei a vida de alguém... Outro vício meu.

O cigarro ainda estava em meus lábios. Acendi-o e levantei-me, caminhando até a janela da cozinha. Podia ver os carros passando e ela correndo apressada. Olhei para o lado - para o fogão - e pude constatar... Pela primeira vez ela não havia queimado o arroz.

Mas que droga! Agora que as coisas poderiam ter se ajeitado entre nós! Agora que ela finalmente aprendeu a cozinhar.

-Ao menos tenho meu cigarro...- Suspirei cansado.

Sirius Black, você não presta.


	2. A desvantagem

Hn, droga o cigarro acabou...Era só o que me faltava, nessa chuva desgraçada ter que sair pra comprar mais!Esse é um dos pontos negativos em se ter vícios, nem sempre o tempo vai colaborar com você. Daí, você tem que levantar-se de sua cama, por uma camisa, apanhar as chaves que estão em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e sair.

Ah, claro, não esqueça de um casaco, mas agora que já se está na rua não adianta reclamar, né?

Corro feito um louco, atravessando a rua, detesto me molhar...Não que eu não goste de tomar banho, mas por algum motivo desconhecido, as pessoas num geral tomam banho sem relamar mas na hora que a chuva cai todo mundo corre pra casa, pragueja contra São Pedro e dá um ataque quando se molha.

Bom, mas voltando ao assunto: A compra do meu cigarro. Não é algo que demore muito, basta dizer a marca que se quer, pagar e ir embora. O problema é quando o atende do mercadinho é novo no trabalho e mal sabe mexer no próprio celular, quem dirá operar uma máquina registradora. Conferir o dinheiro então é quase um desafio!

-Mas que merda!- Praguejo enquanto o atendente, lentamente, verificava o troco do cliente.

-Sabe, não adianta muito xingar...- Ouço uma voz atrás de mim. Minha vontade, era de mandar essa pessoa que resolveu dar palpite no que eu devo ou não fazer, ou pior, resolvou puxar assunto comigo - um homem muito mal humorado devido a falta do cigarro- pro quinto dos infernos!

Sei que pode parecer um pouco de exagero de minha parte. Mas eu não sou o tipo de pessoa sociável, e me irrito por qualquer coisa. Ainda mais se não tenho meu cigarro.

-Oh, jura, senhor...?- O sarcasmo escorria em cada palavra saida de minha boca, não que fossem muitas, afinal, elas morreram em minha garganta no segundo em que virei-me para encarar o homem que falava comigo.

- Lupin, Remus Lupin.

Ele sorria de uma forma que eu nunca pensei que alguém pudesse fazer. Era diferente, sincero, como se ele estivesse num bom humor tamanho que nada poderia atrapalhar. Nem mesmo um estranho mal educado e humorado.

Eu não conseguia entender como alguém podia sorrir daquela forma, tão simpático, carismático, lindo...Okay, esse foi um comentárito um tanto quanto gay. Mas o que importa é que naquele momento eu perdi a coragaem e vontade de gritar com aquele -me não haver mais motivos para aquilo.

Ele deve ter falado algo mais depois, mas confesso que não prestei a menor atenção, continuava a encará-lo. Minha cara devia estar muito engraçada pois ele começou a rir de forma discreta.

-Acho que é sua vez.

-Hã?- Okay, devo ter soando muito retardado, porque ele novamente riu.- Ah, claro! Um maço de Hollywood Azul, por favor.

O atendente sorriu de maneira débil para mim e entregou-me o maço. Pronto, mas meia hora até o moleque conferir o dinheiro. Dá proxima vez pago com notas e não moedas.

-Fumante, hã?

-Hn, é...- Okay, essa foi um conclusão imbecil, afinal, eu acabei de pedir um maço de cigarro!

Bom, não demorou tanto quanto eu esperava, logo o rapaz que estava atrás de mim na fila pode ser atendido. Caminhei até a porta do mercadinho e fiquei lá, em baixo do toldo, esperando a chuva diminuir, enquanto isso fumava um cigarro.

-Sabe, você devia parar...- Novamente o completo estranho com o sorriso encantador dando palpite na minha vida. Apesar do sorriso, ele começava a me irritar.

-Está me dizendo o que fazer?- Fechei a cara e dei uma longa tragada.

-Não, eu disse que devia parar, não que é sua obrigação fazê-lo. Apenas um conselho.- E novamente aquele sorriso.

Após aquilo, confesso que me senti mal por ter sido tão rude. Ele apenas queria ser gentil...O que é muito estranho. Mas acho que ainda existe gente assim no mundo.

A chuva então parou e antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele foi embora, deixando-me só. Não completamente só, afinal, eu tinha meu cigarro.


	3. O café

Realmente eu detestava acordar cedo, mas o que se podia fazer quando havia trabalho na mesa e uma chefe chata pegando no seu pé? Tá certo que quanto ao problema da chefe chata tudo poderia ser resolvido com um convite para tomar um café ou algo assim... Porém ela não fazia o meu tipo. Muito mandona, e era loura. Eu definitivamente não gosto de louras. Lembram a minha prima.

Só de pensar naquela mulher e na outra irmã, Bellatrix, sinto arrepios percorrendo meu corpo.

Sabe, ter tido um caso com Bellatrix foi uma das coisas que eu mais me arrependi de fazer. A garota sempre infernizou a minha vida e a de meu melhor amigo, James. Não sei o que me deu na cabeça naquele dia em que eu simplesmente a agarrei no corredor da escola e a beijei.

James até hoje me sacaneia. E com razão.

O fato é que esse pequeno "rolo" me rendeu uma baita dor de cabeça! Minha mãe surtou quando descobriu que estávamos namorando. Não que ela tenha ficado triste, irada, chateada, cheio de ódio no coração, essas coisas típicas da matriarca dos Black. Muito pelo contrário, ela surtou no sentindo de ficar mais do que satisfeita. Tudo bem que casamento entre parentes não é a melhor coisa para família, mas...

Segundo a minha mãe, melhor coisa não poderia ter acontecido! Afinal, éramos duas pessoas decididas, bonitas e com um futuro brilhante pela frente. Sem falar que vínhamos de uma linhagem puro-sangue!( O que isso quer dizer, até hoje eu não faço idéia) .Não demorou muito e maluca da minha mãe já falava em casamento, e a minha paixão - ou surto psicótico, como queiram - estava passando. E Bellatrix passou a ser mais uma na enorme lista de mulheres que eu havia conquistado.

Não gosto nem de lembrar quando eu terminei tudo com a menina... Foi um Deus nos acuda que só vendo! Narcisa - a irmã loura - queria meu fígado numa bandeja. O que é engraçado, porque Bella e ela nunca foram muito unidas. Mas na hora de acabar com o pobre Sirius, tudo é válido!

Minha mãe fez de tudo para que eu voltasse atrás na minha decisão, até ameaçou me deserdar! E meu irmão comemorou quando ela fez tal ameaça. Meu pai agradeceu que aquele relacionamento havia acabado. E minha outra prima, Andromeda, riu até não poder mais. Acrescentando no final um: "Ainda bem que criou juízo, Sirius!"

É, ainda bem que criei juízo e...

-BLACK!- É, alguém falou comigo. Ai meu ouvido!

-Sim, Mirella. - Dou o meu melhor sorriso.

-Hn, espero que esteja tudo pronto... Os pedidos!- Ah, nada como um belo sorriso para acalmar um mulher estressada. Estão vendo como tom de voz muda? Até mesmo a postura, os traços do rosto suavizam.

-Sim, Mirella, querida, está tudo pronto. Todos os pedidos estão encaminhados e as gravações podem começar amanhã mesmo.

-Ótimo, Black.- Ela sorriu de volta e seguiu em frente. - Ah, Black! - Ou foi o que eu pensei.

-Sim, Mirella?- Novamente aquele sorriso no rosto.

-Sabe, você não é só um rostinho bonito.

Depois de processar o que ela tinha dito, e fuzilar com o olhar a estagiária que estava na mesa ao lado tendo convulsões tentando segurar o riso, percebi que tinha acabado de ser assediado pela minha chefe! Deus, onde esse mundo vai parar? Se eu não fosse quem sou, sentiria-me violado.

-Hey, Sirius!- Novamente alguém falou comigo.

-O que é?

-Como assim o que é? Seu cachorro ingrato, isso é jeito de falar comigo?!- É alguma coisa me acertou, acho que foi uma bolinha de papel.

-James, não começa!Hoje não está sendo um bom dia...-Retirei os óculos de leitura e massageei a têmpora.

-Ih, o que houve cara?- James puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se próximo a minha mesa. Quando queria, ele sabia ser um amigo presente.

-Além da cantanda da Mirella?- Dessa vez uma outra voz soou no recinto, a da estagiária.

James olhou pra a menina que tinha um sorriso sonso no rosto e desatou a rir. A estagiária ruiva o acompanhou nessa, e eu, Sirius, fiquei olhando para os dois esperando que o momento de retardo mental coletivo passasse.

- A Mirella?! Ai, cara... Eu sabia que ela tinha uma queda por você! Aliás, que mulher não tem, né?- James tentava se recompor da crise de risos.

-É, que mulher não tem...- Continuei meio desanimado.

-Não me inclua nessa.- Pronunciou-se a ruiva, ajeitando cuidadosamente os cabelos e limpando o cantos dos olhos após terminar de rir.

Ainda me perguntava como tinham contratado aquela mulher! Sério, Evans podia ser uma gracinha, mas vai ser irritante assim no quinto dos infernos! Acho que ela era uma da poucas mulheres que eu não fazia a menor questão de conquistar, e sim de degolar! Sem falar que era sempre assim: James entrava na sala e ela se transformava! Assim como o imbecil ali.

Acho que se não fosse o meu suspirar tão pesado e o fato deu me levantar bruscamente da cadeira, quase derrubando-a, James ainda estaria com aquela cara de otário, babando pela linda e pentelha ruiva, Lily Evans.

-Hn, mas... Sério, cara, o que houve?- Ele pigarreou e ajeitou os óculos.

-Recomponha-se, James. Evans não vai a lugar algum, né, querida? Hoje você trabalha até mais tarde... Terão tempo de sobra pra namorarem depois que eu sair.

Podia jurar que a qualquer momento algum objeto seria arremessado em minha direção, porém Lily nada fez, a não ser abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos e em meus lábios um sorriso não pode deixar de brotar. Adorava irritar aquela menina.

-Diria que esse seu humor de dar gosto é pela falta do cigarro, né?- James ajeitou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braço, fitando-me.

- Que seja... Depois nos falamos. Já deu minha hora e eu quero ir pra casa.

-Vá dormir que é a melhor coisa que vocês faz, Pad!- James sorriu-me e voltou novamente sua atenção para a ruiva que digitava, furiosa, páginas e mais páginas de algum relatório, sei lá.

É, James podia ser um amigo prestativo, mas as vezes não valia a sombra que fazia no chão... Assim como eu.

Peguei meu casaco em cima da cadeira e vesti-o, procurei no bolso meu maço e puxei um cigarro. Apressado, fui andando até a saída do estúdio , e assim que senti o vento gelado daquele fim de tarde, acendi o cigarro.

Ah, Deus... Que alívio!

Sabe, para aqueles que não fumam ,a primeira tragada depois de um dia estressante é quase um orgasmo. Só não supera a primeira tragada do dia. Aquele primeiro cigarro que acendemos logo após acordar. Esse sim, é sagrado! Não há nada melhor. Talvez o cigarro logo após o sexo, quem sabe.

Enfim, foi um alívio poder sentir a fumaça em meus pulmões que a essa altura do campeonato já devem estar carbonizados. Quer saber? Não ligo.

E foi caminhando até o carro, saboreando aquele doce veneno em meus lábios, que me lembrei que tinha que passar no mercado antes de ir pra casa. Caso eu quisesse comer, é claro. Algo que eu não fazia muita questão ultimamente.

* * *

Odeio o mercado. Odeio mesmo.

Vocês, por acaso, tem noção do que é um solteiro no mercado? Pois é, parece que todas as mulheres resolvem desencalhar assim que te vêem com um carrinho de compras em mãos. Fingem que deixam cair algo no chão, ficam mais tempo do que devem numa determinada área do mercado, mesmo já tendo comprado todo tipo de produto necessário daquela parte... Ah, Deus, era tão mais fácil quando eu estava namorando a... A... Qual era mesmo o nome dela? Ela sempre fazia as compras.

É, eu sei, eu não presto. Mas depois de tantas Marianas, Gabrielas, Annes, Bellas... O que vocês esperavam?!

E lá estou eu no mercado, olhando a meia hora a prateleira de produtos de limpeza. Frescor da Montanha ou Lavanda tem alguma diferença? Como isso é complexo.! Não seria muito mais fácil colocar um só produto, sem cheiro de preferência? Digo, por que minha casa tem que cheirar a maça verde ou margaridas do campo?

-Precisa de ajuda?- Alguém falou comigo.

-Hã? Não é que... Ah! É você. - Devo dizer que fiquei surpreso ao ver o rapaz daque outro dia. Sabe, o do sorriso encantador. - Lupin, certo?

-Isso.- Ele sorriu, mas dessa vez eu não senti a mesma vibração do outro dia. Ele parecia cansado.- Mas precisa de ajuda, senhor...?

-Ah, Black.- Apresentei-me por fim.- Não, eu só estou procurando um produto qualquer pra limpar o fogão lá de casa...

-Bom, então vejo que realmente precisa de ajuda!- Ele riu. Pergunto-me se sou motivo de piada pra esse cara. Ele sempre ri de mim!- Os produtos de cozinha ficam do outro lado do corredor.

-Hn, claro. Eu iria descobrir!- Defendi-me. Sorri meio de lado, um tanto quanto mal humorado.

-Diga-me, Black, é sempre tão bem humorado assim?

Okay, agora ele estava sendo sarcástico, né? E ainda está com aquele sorrisinho besta no rosto! Além de me tirar de palhaço fica jogando esse sarcasmo de quinta, digno de um padre paroquiano - por que essa comparação?- pra cima de mim? Ah, veremos!

-Não, só com gente metida à esperta. - Respondi com um sorriso besta no rosto.

Olha, eu estava me sentindo muito bem com a resposta que tinha dado. Então, aquele sorriso no rosto dele sumiu e ele baixou o olhar. Deus, como eu me senti um monstro! Culpo a falta de cigarro e o imbecil do James que não tem tempo de me ouvir.

Normalmente eu não me sentiria assim, mas desde que eu o conheci não tenho agido normalmente! Ele levantou o olhar e me fitou. Sorriu-me - ele ainda sorriu pra mim! - deu as costas segurando a cesta com as compras e seguiu para o caixa.

Sirius Black, você não presta!

-Espera!

Okay, por que diabos mandei ele esperar? Sabe essas coisas que a gente faz por impulso? Então, essa foi uma daquelas bem estúpidas em que você manda a pessoa esperar e daí você não faz idéia do que vai dizer. E lá está ele, me olhando com uma cara de quem não está entendendo nada. Não é pra menos.

-Escuta... Eu... Olha, desculpa o meu comportamento. Sabe, o estresse do trabalho e...

-Eu entendo. Não se preocupe, Senhor Black.

-Sirius, me chame de Sirius.

Mas hein?! O que eu to fazendo? Desde quando eu faço isso com estranhos, a não ser que sejam mulheres muito atraentes, claro. E esse cara nem é tão atraente assim! Magro, cabelos meio louros, pálido...

-Tá bem então, Sirius.- Ó, olha lá aquele sorriso de novo!

-Escuta, você não quer sair pra tomar um café ou coisa assim?

Tá, tudo bem. Sirius Black, você é um completo retardado. Por que estou chamando um cara pra sair? Essa impulsividade tá indo longe demais! O cara já me desculpou e tudo mais por ter sido rude com ele, não preciso chamá-lo pra um café. Ele nem é meu amigo, e eu nem o conheço.

-Ahn, café?- Ele me olhou com uma cara estranha. No mínimo tá achando que eu sou bipolar. Hora eu sou rude, hora chamo pra sair! Se não, que sou algum maluco tarado, cheio de más intenções. É, não o culpo, ultimamente eu ando com uma preguiça de fazer a barba... Devo estar com cara de marginal. - Está bem.

Ele aceitou?! Ele tem problema? Não, sério, que tipo de pessoa aceita sair com outra, do mesmo sexo ainda, sem nem conhecer? E ainda pra tomar um café? Será que ele não lê jornal? Sabe quantos loucos, tarados, homicidas há por ai? Pelo visto esse cara não...

-Amanhã, pode ser? - Pergunto com um meio sorriso no rosto.

-Claro, eu te encontro aqui em frente as cinco horas, pode ser?

-Perfeito! - Isso soou tão desesperado... O que ele deve estar pensando de mim? Pelo visto algo não muito bom, porque lá está ele rindo de novo. Devo estar com uma baita cara de idiota.

Terminei de fazer minhas compras, com Lupin me ajudando e ambos fomos ao caixa para pagar a conta. Conversamos algumas banalidades nesse meio tempo, afinal, o caixa ainda era lerdo demais. Descobri, por exemplo, que ele tinha acabado de se mudar pra região, e que ele adorava chocolate - bom isso eu pude deduzir olhando na cesta de compras dele. Nunca vi tanto chocolate assim na minha vida!

-Bom, até amanhã, Sirius.- Ele despediu-se com um aperto de mão e então seguiu seu rumo. E eu, bem, eu fiquei olhando.

Peguei um cigarro do bolso do casaco e acendi.

E lá estava eu, sozinho, andando rumo ao meu apartamento do outro lado da rua. Sozinho não. Ao menos eu tinha o meu cigarro.


	4. James

Trabalho, trabalho e trabalho... Pergunto-me até hoje por que diabos fui aceitar aquele emprego! Claro, na época eu era um jovem recém-formado e desesperado por um emprego qualquer que pudesse pagar minhas contas. Dividia um pequeno apartamento com James e ambos fazíamos a mesma faculdade, cinema.

Vocês devem se perguntar por que fizemos cinema, né? Bom, taí uma boa pergunta. A resposta é simples: adorávamos cinema e não queríamos ser advogados, nem médicos, nem químicos,etc. Viu? Nada de mais. Até hoje dizemos que tiramos diploma de vagabundo. O que não deixa de ser verdade, já que a faculdade mais serviu pra arranjar mulheres e aumentar meu vício por cigarro.

Até porque, aqui entre nós, eu sempre me imaginei sentado numa daquelas cadeiras de diretor de cinema com um cigarro entre os dedos. Sexy, não?

Só que o que aconteceu foi que arrumamos emprego com estagiários numa emissora de TV, e hoje- funcionários desta mesma empresa - trabalhamos feito cornos nas gravações de novela. Fazemos parte da produção, e arranjamos tudo o que é necessário para que as mesmas ocorram. Desde o transporte e locais de filmagem, até o café descafeinado do diretor.

Não é um trabalho ruim, e o salário é muito bom, mas os horários é que matam! É difícil manter a vida pessoal nos conformes se você entra às duas horas da tarde pra trabalhar e só sai meia-noite.

E aí o que você faz? Fuma. Fuma que nem um condenado, porque eu duvido que o cigarro vai te abandonar e/ou fazer escândalo porque você chegou tarde de novo em casa.

Hn, no entanto devo dizer que sinto falta de ter alguém... Invejo James por conseguir sempre ter ao seu lado belas e interessantes mulheres. Ele até chegou a morar com uma, foi quando deixamos de dividir o apartamento, mas aquele relacionamento não durou tanto quando ele desejava.

E por falar em James... Lá vem a peça. Pergunto-me se ele veio falar comigo ou com a Evans.

-E então, melhor?- Ele me pergunta com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Aí tem coisa.

-Sim. Estou bem.- Olhei pra ele e sorri.- Presumo eu que você também esteja, não?

Nessa hora, Lily levantou-se de sua mesa e saiu da sala. É, aí realmente tem coisa...

-Chamei Lily para sair!- Ele disse de uma vez só.

Okay, acho que James tem um parafuso a menos na cabeça. Anos e anos de futebol não fizeram bem a esse menino. Muita pancada na cabeça.

-James, querido, Prongs...- Respirei fundo e retirei meus óculos de leitura. Minha voz saiu doce e serena, como nunca.

-Sim, Pads?- Ele tinha um brilho lindo nos olhos, um sorriso bobo no rosto e um ar de felicidade sem tamanho. Eu ia adorar acabar com aquilo.

Sim, eu sei, eu não presto.

-Você comeu merda, cara?! Lily é uma estagiária! Você é o chefe dela, assim como eu! Isso é assédio, seu retardado!

-Mas...

-Mas, nada! Se a Mirella descobre você tá ferrado! Me pergunto qual é o seu problema, as vezes! Sol demais nas idéias, é isso?!

-Mas, Sirius...

-James, o que dá em você pra ter essas idéias de gênio, hã?!

-Mas, Pad...

-Mas que merda, cara! Qual seu pro...

-BLACK!

Okay, alguém falou comigo, e foi James.

-Quer pelo amor do bom Deus me ouvir? Mirella já sabe que eu chamei a Lily pra sair!

-Sabe?- Como assim sua chefe deixa você chamar um estagiária pra sair? É contra a política da empresa... ! Não que não aconteça, claro. Só que a Mirella sempre foi uma tarada por regras e faz de tudo para pegar alguém no flagra infringindo-as.

-Sim. Aliás, - Ele ajeitou os óculos e fitou-me. - Foi ela quem sugeriu que eu chamasse Evans pra sair.

Ela sugeriu? Mirella? A maluca tarada por regras? Tem algo de errado, muito errado.

Sabe, pela primeira vez eu imagino como deve angustiante para o homem-aranha saber que tem algo de errado - graças ao seu sentido aranha- e não saber o que é.

-A Mirella deve ter fumado o mesmo que você quando decidiu aceitar esse conselho estúpido que pode custar o seu emprego!

-Pois é... Mas, assim, teve um pequeno porém para que ela fingisse que nunca me viu com Lily.

Lá vem...

-E qual seria, James?- Por que eu ainda me dou o trabalho de perguntar?

-Que você também fosse junto... Acompanhando ela!

Não sei qual foi a cara que eu fiz, porém devo dizer que se eu pudesse chutar, seria a cara do tipo: James seu filho de uma puta, eu vou te matar! Mas pelo visto não foi essa, pois ele tinha um sorrisinho nervoso no rosto ao invés de estar dizendo suas últimas palavras ao seu novo amor que espiava tudo pela janela da outra sala.

Sinceramente, eu me pergunto por que ainda ando com James. Toda vez que eu estou com ele só me meto em furada!

-James, se acha que eu vou sair com a Mirella está muito enganado!- Levantei-me e fui até a janela, da sala, por onde Lily nos espiava. - Ouviu, Evans?!

-Pads , por favor! Cara, eu estou te implorando!

Nessa hora James ajoelhou-se aos meus pés e com a cara mais pidona do mundo implorava-me para que aceitasse sair com Mirella. Devo confessar que fiquei com certa pena, afinal, o garoto estava a tanto tempo solteiro que ele merecia mais uma chance no amor. Mas jamais, em tempo algum, eu sairia com a cópia da minha prima Narcisa!

-James, esquece!

-Ah, vamos! E você já saiu com mulheres piores! Lembra da Bella?

-Não me lembre desse fato obscuro do meu passado, sim?!

Ele levantou-se e fechou a cara.

-Pensei que fossemos amigos!

-E somos! Mas não quer dizer que terei que sair com um tribufu do avesso pra provar minha amizade por você!

-Okay, vamos fazer o seguinte: - Ele ajeitou os óculos e fez aquela cara...

Sabe, James tem uma cara bem peculiar quando está maquinando algo em sua mente distorcida. Normalmente não sai nada que preste dali, no entanto também há idéias geniais que já salvaram várias e várias vezes nossas cabeças de serem degoladas após alguma brincadeira ou problemas no trabalho.

-Você não precisa beijá-la ou algo do tipo. Apenas a acompanhe e se a coisa ficar muito ruim, bem, diga que tem visitar sua mãe!Não seria primeira vez que você largaria uma mulher num restaurante... E outra, você não tem nada melhor pra fazer no dia!

-Hn...- É, não seria a primeira vez que eu abandonaria um encontro. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim, afinal. – Está bem...

Finalmente cedi aos desejos de Prongs. Okay, isso soou meio gay, mas quem se importa? O que eu preciso nesse exato momento é de um cigarro. Só de pensar que sairei com Mirella... Sinto meus nervos à flor da pele.

Ele me abraçou e deu-me um beijo na bochecha. Que eu fiz questão de retribuir com um tapa na cabeça.

-Excelente! Vamos nós encontrar hoje às seis, logo após o trabalho e...

Espera, ele disse hoje? Hoje eu tinha um encontro com Lupin. Okay, isso também soou gay. Enfim, não posso desmarcar com ele, posso? Bom, não seria a primeira vez que eu faço isso... Se bem que ele é minha desculpa perfeita pra não ir nesse encontro estúpido que James arranjou-me. Porém... Se eu não for James não poderá sair com Lily.

E agora? Meu melhor amigo ou um estranho com um sorriso maravilhoso?

Okay, gay de novo. Tenho que parar com isso!

-James... Tem um pequeno problema.- Começo meio sem jeito.- Então, hoje eu não poderei sair...

-O QUÊ?!

No mesmo instante aquele enorme sorriso que ele tinha no rosto desapareceu. Droga, sinto-me um monstro quando faço isso sem a intenção de fazer, se é que vocês me entendem. Afinal, às vezes é tão bom cortar o barato da outra pessoa.

Ah, sim, esse é um outro vício meu. Meu sadismo fala alto algumas vezes.

-Sinto muito, Prongs.

-Sirius, por favor! Eu sei que você não gosta da Mirella, mas, você poderia fazer esse pequeno esforço, não?! Afinal, já fiz tanto por você!

Não precisava jogar na minha cara que eu devia à vida a ele. Eu tenho plena noção de que se não fosse por James e seus pais eu estaria na rua, logo após ter sido expulso de casa.

-Não é isso, James...É que hoje eu também tenho um encontro.

Devo ter dito algo muito bizarro, porque James fez uma cara de espanto que há muito eu não via.

-Um encontro?! Não ta falando isso só pra...

-Não, Prongs! Sabe que eu não faria isso com você.

Nessa hora Prongs me olhou com desconfiança. É, ele sabe que(,) assim como ele, algumas vezes eu não valho a sombra que faço no chão.

- Falo sério! Não podemos deixar esse seu encontro com Lily pra outro dia?

-Olha, me pergunto quem é essa garota pra te fazer tanto querer vê-la ao invés de ajudar o amigo aqui!

Mas que drama. James Potter é uma moça quando se trata de encontros. E faz tanto drama quanto uma quando você diz que não poderia ir e/ou ajudar.

-É esse o problema? Porque se for...

Bom, a conversa não durou muito, Mirella entrou na sala acompanhada de Lily, que tinha uma expressão de "Eu juro que tentei impedir que ela entrasse, mas aquela bunda gigantesca atropelou-me."

E então, antes que aquela mulher abrisse a boca pra me dar esporro , antes que James pudesse fazer mais drama e antes que eu pudesse mandar tudo pro inferno e ir fumar meu cigarro em paz, caminhei firmemente até Mirella e enlacei-a pela cintura, puxando seu corpo de encontro ao meu.

-Mirella, meu bem, podemos marcar nosso encontro para amanhã?

Fiz questão de usar meu melhor e mais suave tom de voz. Assim como o sorriso. Eu já disse que um sorriso bem dado desarma qualquer mulher? E foi o que aconteceu. Ela me olhava de maneira vidrada. Sua boca abria e fechava várias vezes, embora nenhum som saia saísse. Lily e James faziam a mesma cara, a diferença é James estava com uma baita cara de babaca.

-C-claro! A-a-amanhã está ótimo, Black.

-Me chame de Sirius, está bem?

Terminado o momento amante latino "muy caliente", dei um rápido beijo na bochecha da mulher loura e dirigi-me para saída mais próxima. Passando por um Prongs ainda com cara de babaca e por uma Lily com cara de "Como você consegue isso?!"

E finalmente, o cigarro!

Ah, doce veneno do capitalismo...

E somente só, degustei meu cigarro. Com se aquele fosse o último... Olhei o relógio, dentro de poucas horas eu estaria deixando aquele inferno de lugar onde trabalhava e iria me encontrar para um café com Lupin.

Só de pensar naquilo, um sensação estranha, porém reconfortante instalou-se em meu peito. E um sorriso discreto apareceu em meus lábios enquanto dava um das últimas tragadas no cigarro.

Eu devo estar louco. Além de meio aviadado. Mas eu não me importo... Ao menos eu tenho o meu cigarro. E James, que chamou por meu nome e depositou uma das mãos em meu ombro.

Devo dizer que ele tinha um sorriso tão bonito nos lábios quanto o de Lupin, mas era algo diferente... O sorriso de James era de pura gratidão.

E eu estava realmente feliz por poder ajudar meu amigo. E ainda mais feliz por ter fumado o meu cigarro.


	5. O príncipe

Estávamos em meu apartamento James e eu. O retardado do meu amigo largado no sofá, assistia alguma coisa na TV e eu, bom, eu estava preparando um miojo pra mim. Afinal, eu não sabia cozinhar. Tá, saber, eu sabia, mas detestava muito ficar na frente do fogão. Normalmente eu saia pra jantar e chamava algum amigo pra me acompanhar.

Sentei-me ao lado de James, passava algum seriado sobre um médico rabugento. Prongs dizia, que o Dr. House lembrava a minha pessoa vagamente quando eu estava irritado. E isso era verdade.

-Então...- Ele começou.- Que horas é o seu encontro?

-Cinco horas.- Respondi enchendo a boca de miojo.

-Então, princesa, é melhor correr...Já são três e meia e você é uma moça no banho!

-E você uma moça na vida real! Ora, não enche, James!

Prongs desatou a rir do meu mau humor. Dando um leve soco em meu braço, por que diabos esse cara fazia isso?Ele sabia o que eu detestava. Mas de certa forma James estava certo, se eu quisesse me encontrar a tempo com Lupin, deveria correr no banho.

Sim, eu demoro um pouco para banhar-me. Mas você também levaria uma eternidade de tivesse o cabelo tão comprido quanto o meu, ora!

Terminei de comer meu almoço e fui para o banheiro fazer tudo o que tinha que fazer. Inclusive a barba, já que devia ter um três dias que meu rosto não sabia o que era uma gilete. Lily dizia que eu estava com cara de marginal. E eu respondia que aquele era meu charme. Daí ela dizia que só mulheres com uma auto estima lá na sola do pé pra gostar de um tipo de cara como eu. E aí iniciava-se uma discussão, como sempre.

Eu e Lily discutíamos bastante. Mas não é nada do que vocês estão pensando, de ser tesão um pelo outro ! Lily não fazia o meu tipo... Na verdade, nossas discussões começaram depois que James se mostrou interessado por ela. Agora juntem dois mais dois e vocês saberão porque implicamos um com o outro...Ciúmes.

Mas isso é outra história que eu só vou comentar num outro dia... Afinal, falar que sente ciúme do amigo, sendo você homem, é meio gay. E eu acho que ando gay demais por esses dias...

Terminado o meu banho tinha que escolher uma roupa adequada. Calça jeans e uma blusa básica?Ou quem sabe um calça social preta e um blusa um pouco mais arrumada?Talvez mais justa, quem sabe?

-Arrumando-se para encontrar seu príncipe no baile, princesa?

Por que eu ainda andava com James?

-Vai se ferrar, Prongs!

-Ah, deixa de ver viado e escolhe qualquer roupa que tá bom!As mulheres gostam de você vestido de qualquer jeito mesmo!- Ele jogou-se em minha cama e um sorriso sacana apareceu em seu rosto.- E no final do dia, você vai acabar sem roupa de qualquer forma.

Mas que idéia que ele tem de mim!Por que ele acha que eu sempre vou acabar traçando a garota com quem eu saio?Porque eu sempre faço isso, tá certo.

-Assim você me ofende.

-Você supera.

-Eu te odeio, James.

-Eu supero.

-Ah, quer calar a boca?

Pronto, e ele começou a rir. Quando esse cara não ri?

-Mas, diga-me, qual é o nome dela?

-Não é ela. É ele.

Sabe quando você diz algo por impulso?Então, tenho feito muito isso ultimamente. Quando dei por mim já tinha dito que iria sair com um outro homem. Bom, eu não via problema algum, afinal, não era um encontro e eu sou muito hétero... Então, não havia porque ficar escondendo aquilo. Porém eu já devia imaginar que James reagiria daquela forma, afinal, eu faria o mesmo se ele me dissesse que iria sair com um cara ao invés de uma mulher... Por mais chata que ela fosse!

É, realmente, isso é meio gay...

James olhou-me boquiaberto, não falava e nem fazia nada. E então, do nada, o retardado teve um surto de risada e rolava de um lado para o outro na minha cama. Ele ri tanto que apertava com força a barriga.

-VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR DE SACANAGEM!- Ele berrou entre risos.

Eu apenas o olhava esperando que terminasse de rir. Confesso que não sabia o que dizer a ele. Pra variar, nada me veio à cabeça.

-Hn, bem... não.

-Sirius...- Ele finalmente se recompôs da crise de risos.- Você vai realmente ter um encontro com um homem?

-Não é um encontro!- Defendi-me

Na verdade era.

-Ah, não?Cara, você vai deixar de sair com uma mulher pra sair com um outro cara?Sirius, você é gay?

Okay, o que ele ta pensando de mim, afinal?Eu pareço gay?Falo como gay?Ajo como gay?Não respondam...

-O QUÊ?!Não, eu NÃO sou gay, James!

-Não, sério, eu iria entender se você fosse. Quer dizer, você nunca consegue firmar nada com uma mulher. Talvez esse seja o problema, afinal.

-Que calar a boca, retardado?!Eu não sou gay!

Agora eu estava irritado!Quer dizer, só porque eu vou sair com um outro cara isso não me faz gay!Se for assim, eu e James estamos casados e o desgraçado tá me traindo com Lily.

Peguei o maço de cigarros que estava em cima da minha bancada e acendi um, estava nervoso com aquela afirmação de James, e sinceramente eu não sabia por que aquilo tinha me irritado tanto.

-Tá, tudo bem... Se você diz que não é gay, eu acredito. Mas se algum dia quiser sair do armário... Conte comigo para apoiá-lo.

Foi nessa hora que um sapato acertou James e ele me xingou de tudo quanto é nome.

-Eu não sou gay e Lupin é apenas um colega!

-Lupin?Hn, então seu príncipe tem um nome!

Okay, James é um homem morto.

-James, eu juro que vou...

-Olha, antes de me ameaçar, apresse-se, pois são quase cinco horas!

Oh, droga!Era só o que faltava!Chegar atrasado. E com o cigarro nos lábios, peguei a primeira calça que vi, assim como a blusa e vesti correndo. Quase queimo a blusa, o que fez James ter outra crise de riso e soltar mais piadinhas sobre a minha sexualidade muito bem resolvida, se querem saber!

Bom, não deu muito tempo de ameaçar James, pois tive que sair correndo, quase esquecendo meu casaco , chaves e o mais importante...meu maço de cigarro.

-Depois conversaremos!- Disse já com metade do corpo pra fora do apartamento.

-Está bem. - Ele sorriu.- Mas, oh, não esqueça de me ligar quando chegar em casa!E não deixe que ele te beije logo de primeira, faça-se de difícil, viu , amiga?

-JAMES, VAI SE...!

-Olha a hora!

-Oh, merda... Depois eu te pego!

-Ui, acho que o Lupin não vai gostar disso.

E assim eu sai do apartamento, com uma vontade louca de esganar James e ouvindo o mesmo gargalhar freneticamente. Além de dramático é escandaloso!

Desci apressado as escadas do prédio, dizendo um rápido "boa tarde" para o porteiro, atravessando a rua e chegando no ponto de encontro marcado. Lupin ainda não havia chegado. Bom, ao menos eu não tinha me atrasado e tinha tempo para um cigarro...ou não.

Já podia vê-lo atravessando a rua e, assim que me avistou, ele sorriu aquele mesmo sorriso da primeira vez que nos vimos. Simplesmente não pude deixar de sorrir de volta, claro que de forma mais discreta, mas mesmo assim, ainda foi um sorriso.

-Desculpe o pequeno atraso!

-Ah, que nada...também acabei de chegar.

Trocamos mais algumas palavras bestas e nos dirigimos ao Café mais próximo da região, de preferência um que tivesse área de fumante.

Outra coisa curiosa, que não tem nada haver com essa história, mas eu percebo que cada vez menos existem áreas só para fumantes!Tudo bem se algumas pessoas não gostam de cigarro, mas nos retirar o privilégio de ter um lugarzinho só nosso nos exclui de qualquer programa social que possa existir!

Hora, se não querem fazer área de fumante, então não façam cigarros!Assim não haverá fumantes. Simples, não?

Na verdade não é tão simples...Um fumante sem cigarro pode ser algo realmente problemático como vocês já puderam perceber devido as minhas mudanças de humor.

Mas voltando a história e deixando de lado minhas frustrações pessoais, que não são poucas.

Caminhamos por alguns minutos antes de finalmente pararmos num pequeno estabelecimento. O lugar era simples, porém, aconchegante e tinha área de fumante!Sentamos-nos e logo uma moça veio nos atender.

-Bem- vindos!Senhor Lupin é um prazer revê-lo!- Disse a menina com um sorriso tão bobo quanto tom de voz meloso que ele usava para se dirigir ao meu colega.

- O prazer é meu, Rebecca. Bom, se puder nos trazer o cardápio, agradeceria.

A menina mais que depressa correu para dentro do estabelecimento, e eu apenas fiquei olhando com uma certa curiosidade a reação da menina ao ver Lupin. Ao que parecia ele vinha muito aqui.

Não demorou muito e a atendente trouxe os cardápios toda serelepe. Confesso que aquele sorriso besta no rosto dela já estava me irritando, ainda mais o fato dela não estar me dando atenção. Seus olhos não desviam de Lupin um segundo sequer!

Gente, eu sou uma criatura que precisa de atenção, sou extremamente carente. E fato de não ser admirado, elogiado, contemplado, desejado e afins, afeta demais o meu ego. Daí eu fico irritado.

Desviei meu olhar daquela cena patética da menina tentando ao máximo puxar assunto com meu colega e acendi um cigarro. Na hora ele desviou sua atenção da garçonete e voltou-a para mim.

-Já vai fumar?- Ele me perguntou fitando mais ao meu cigarro do que a mim.

-Se coloquei o cigarro na boca...o que acha?

É, dar respostas curtas e grosas é um defeito meu. Pra não dizer um vício quase tão forte quanto o do cigarro. Mas admitam, às vezes Lupin fazia cada pergunta idiota que chegava a ser um convite para uma resposta com as que eu dou!

-Às vezes me esqueço o quão bem humorado você pode ser, Sirius.

Suspirei pesadamente dando uma tragada bem longa em meu cigarro.

-Desculpe. É o estresse.

-Importa-se deu perguntar o que faz pra ficar tão estressado?

Dei uma leve batida no cigarro, a fim de tirar aquela cinza que fica na ponta, e então o olhei. Eu não gostava muito de falar do meu trabalho, afinal, passava quase todo o dia infurnado naquele maldito lugar!Queria ao menos, quando eu saísse, poder esquecer. Mas isso parecia ser impossível.

-Trabalho numa emissora de TV.

Pronto, agora ele deve ficar todo curioso e me fazer várias perguntas!Como: "Em qual emissora?" ou "Sério?!Conhece muita gente famosa?"

Era sempre assim...

-Interessante. Explica muito o fato de você ser tão estressado... Ou seria apenas uma desculpa pra quando você ficar irritado?

-Hn?Bom, realmente é um trabalho estressante... E eu não sou tão irritado assim!

Okay, ele não me perguntou mais do meu trabalho?Estranho... Primeira vez que isso acontece. Devo dizer que estou surpreso, e ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Talvez sair com Lupin não tenha sido uma idéia tão idiota assim.

-Das duas vezes que nos esbarramos você se mostrou bem irritadiço!

E então ele sorriu-me. Fiquei um tempo admirando-o até que caísse na realidade e percebesse que a menina que até algum tempo atrás estava babando por ele, agora me perguntava o que eu gostaria de beber.

Respondi que gostaria de um simples café expresso com creme. Lupin pediu um chocolate quente também com creme.

-E você, o que faz, Lupin? – Apaguei meu cigarro no cinzeiro da mesa e fitei-o com um leve interesse no que ia dizer. Estava mais ocupado analisando a fisionomia dele.

-Sou professor. – Respondeu com um sorriso tímido no rosto, mas seu tom de voz denunciava o quão satisfeito estava com a profissão que exercia.

-Professor de que?

-História.- Ele riu.- Não é a matéria favorita de todos, mas faço o que posso para deixa-la interessante.

-Eu adorava história no colégio. Uma das minhas matérias favoritas.

-Hn, sério?- Ele pareceu um pouco intrigado, Fato, afinal, eu não tinha a menor cara de professor e nem de quem faria/gostava de história!Se bem que eu não tenho muita cara de quem trabalha com produção de novelas.

-Sério. Até pensei em seguir carreira. Sei que não tenho muita cara de quem faria isso, mas...

-Bom, você também não tem cara de quem trabalha na TV. Na verdade até tem. Com galã de novela.

Okay, quando um cara diz que você parece galã de novela o que exatamente você faz?Bom, no meu caso, acende um cigarro e olha com uma cara de: Meu ego agradeço o elogio, mas...como é que é?!

E foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Ele não pareceu notar meu semblante, apenas o cigarro que eu acendia.

-Então...Você tem algum problema com o meu cigarro?- Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

-Não é só com o seu, mas com todos.

-Entendo. Não gosta do cheiro, né?

-Não, não é nem isso!É que...

E antes que ele pudesse responder, a menina voltou com nossos pedidos e aquele assunto do cigarro morreu. Conversamos por mais algumas horas sobre assuntos aleatórios enquanto bebíamos e comíamos alguma coisa. Sequer notamos que o tempo passara tão rápido e que já estava à noite. E mesmo que tivéssemos, eu duvido que algum de nós teria dito algo e se levantado. O problema é que o pequeno estabelecimento já estava na hora de fechar e tivemos que nos retirar de lá. Pagamos à conta e seguimos nosso rumo.

-Deus, nem vi a hora passar!- Ele comentou olhando em seu relógio.

-Bom, nem eu. Mas não estou reclamando. – Ele riu.

-Eu não estou reclamando, Sirius. Apenas comentei...Mas de qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir agora. Amanhã acordo cedo pra trabalhar.

-Okay, então.

-A gente se vê!

Ele sorriu novamente pra mim e deu um pequeno aceno com a mão, virando-se logo em seguida e caminhando lentamente. Fiquei um pouco chateado em vê-lo indo embora, mas não sabia o porque. A verdade era que eu tinha me divertido hoje.

-Hey, Lupin!

É, novamente deixei o impulso falar mais alto. Coisas que só Sirius Black faz.

-Hn?

-Escuta, eu realmente me diverti essa noite. – Ele não estava muito longe, então fui andando em sua direção até estar próximo. – Quem sabe podemos nos ver de novo?

Ele me olhou um tanto quanto surpreso, sorriu e então começou a rir. É, eu realmente devia ser motivo de piada pra essa cara!Não houve uma vez sequer que ele não risse de algo que eu fizesse ou falasse!Tá, tudo bem que agora eu estava parecendo muito desesperado.

-Qual é a graça?- pergunto levemente irritado.

-Nenhuma!É só que... Olha, eu também me diverti essa noite, se quer saber. Não esperava que você fosse querer sair de novo...

-Mas então, se você se divertiu, por que não sairmos de novo?

Ele parecia tentar encontrar palavras pra me dizer algo. Seu sorriso agora estava diferente e ele não me olhava. Aquilo me incomodou um pouco. E então, novamente por impulso, levei minha mão até seu queixo, obrigando-o a me olhar.

-Qual é o problema?

Lupin ficou me encarando por algum tempo sem se mexer ou falar nada. Ele parecia um pouco surpreso com a minha atitude, não posso culpá-lo. E eu... Bom, pela primeira vez me peguei numa situação completamente nova.

Eu estava lá, parado no meio da rua, próximo a um cara que eu mal conhecia, admirando-o e esperando ansiosamente por uma resposta. Deus, eu estava perdido!E a essa altura do campeonato eu já não pensava em nada, pra variar, apenas observava aqueles olhos tão diferentes, tão vivos me encararem...

Bom, e quando eu dei por mim, já estava fazendo o que eu sempre faço em todo e qualquer encontro que eu tenha com uma mulher. Eu o estava beijando.

Sirius Black, você não presta.

Então, gente, finalmente a parte do beijo que todo mundo esperava!XD

yey!!agradeço muito mesmo aos reviews!mande mais please!!ii

**.Pyxis Mensa **: Então, não não tinha nada James/ Sirius naquele outro capítulo, menina, mas se quiser fazer de conta...tá tudo bem!XD E quando a revisão...pois é, eu não reviso as fics, pq assim que eu escrevo eu posto. E como eu não tenha uma BETA e uma puta preguiça de fazer eu mesma a revisão...peço desculpas não só a você, como a todos!

**Ju **: Bom, eu não sei se ele é tudo isso que vc disse do remus não...quer dizer, pra mim, tirando a parte do lindo pq eu gosto dele mas não to cega, ele é sim, sexy, meigo, carinhoso, sensível...e um baita de um imbecil!XD

**Kah Stonoga **: relaxa, estranhos maravilhoso no mundo é oq não falta!XD quem sabe um não aprece pra vc?só espero que vc tenha mais sorte do que eu...¬¬'' E eu não faço idéia de quantos capítulo serão, menina!

**Os leitores** : continuem a ler, recomendem aos amigos, pq assim como o Sirius meu ego é gigantesco!XD e MUITO OBRIGADA!

Até o próximo capitulo.

Beijinho nas crianças e não se estraguem,

K.


	6. Descobrindo

Tem certas coisas que nunca vamos entender porque fazemos e provavelmente teremos que conviver pro resto da vida com as conseqüências desses atos impensados ou infundados. Como vocês já puderam perceber, eu, Sirius Black, vivo fazendo esse tipo de coisa. E a quantidade de pessoas que eu já magoei, por causa desses meus atos impensado, é grande.

Ultimamente me olhar no espelho tem sido cada vez mais difícil. Saber que você é o grande cafajeste da vida de uma menina, ou que você é o grande imbecil da vida de um colega, não é fácil. A não ser que você não sofra do sentimento de culpa. Mas o caso é, eu sofro por fazer as pessoas chorarem, mas simplesmente não consigo evitar de fazê-lo!

Eu preciso ter sempre alguém ao meu lado que diga que me ama e que eu sou tudo na vida dessa pessoa!O problema é que: Esse ser com quem eu me relaciono nunca será tudo isso na minha vida.

Começo a achar que eu nunca vou conseguir me acertar de verdade... E pra mim, a vida sem um amor não é vida. E o mundo pode parar de girar nesse exato momento se não há esperança pra mim de encontrar o meu alguém.

-Bom dia. - Alguém falou comigo.

-Bom dia...

-Nossa que entusiasmo! - Era Lily, sinceramente, não estava com muito ânimo pra discutir com ela hoje.

-É...

Acho que ela percebeu que eu não estava legal e sentou-se em sua mesa sem dizer mais nada. Eu podia sentir que ela me olhava, talvez estivesse preocupada, quem sabe.

Continuei a rabiscar qualquer coisa numa folha de papel que estava próxima enquanto pensava no que eu estava fazendo da minha vida. Bom, o fato é que nessa empresa não dá pra pensar muito na vida. Tem sempre um chato gritando seu nome e pedindo que o ajude, e foi o que aconteceu.

Um outro funcionário, meio desajeitado, entrou em minha sala ofegante. Ao que parecia houve algum erro nos pedidos feitos. Levantei-me e fui até o local ver o que acontecia. Nada demais, se querem saber, apenas uma pequena confusão de estagiários que não sabem nem diferenciar a própria mãe de uma pedra!

Resolvido o problema, resolvo retornar a minha sala e ficar lá pelo resto do dia, afinal, as coisas estavam meio paradas hoje. Com chuva, as gravações ao ar livre são canceladas e conseqüentemente diminui a quantidade de trabalho.

-Sirius!- Alguém me chama.

-Que é?

-Ih, alguém não está de bom humor...

-Bobagem. Estou muitíssimo bem, James.

-O encontro foi tão ruim assim com seu príncipe?

E então aquele sorrisinho maroto brotou nos lábios dele. James sabia como perturbar alguém, especialmente quando esse alguém era eu!Confesso que se ele não fosse meu melhor amigo já o tinha socado. Mas como eu devia a vida a ele...

-Não toque nesse assunto. - Respondi o mais rapidamente que pude. Acho que ele notou que havia algo errado, pois o sorriso logo desapareceu do rosto dele e um ar de preocupação instalou-se.

-Pads, tá tudo bem?

-Não, não está, James.

Sinceramente?Eu estava era cansado demais de todas as besteiras que eu fazia. E aquela tinha sido a maior besteira até então!

Não, minto, a segunda maior besteira da minha vida!A primeira foi namorar Bellatrix...Urgh.

Agora vocês devem estar se perguntando: E ter começado a fumar?

Bom, eu não considero isso como besteira!Mas uma válvula de escape para os estresses que o mundo me impõe.

E por que beijar Lupin tinha sido uma estupidez?Bom, deixe-me dizer algo que pra vocês pode ser novidade devido ao meu estado meio aviadado nesses últimos dias. EU SOU HÉTERO!

Pelo amor do bom Deus, eu gosto é de mulher!E beijar um cara, por mais que ele seja tão delicado quanto uma menina, não é coisa de um homem hétero! Ainda mais quando...

Oh, Deus. Eu estou morto.

Ainda mais quando a sua chefe presencia tal cena.

-Venha!

-Pra onde?

James não me respondeu mais nada, apenas pegou-me pelo braço e saiu andando por entre as pessoas do estúdio. Acho que ele estava me levando para uma das saídas de emergência normalmente usada pelos fumantes.

Não deu outra, era pra lá mesmo que James me arrastou. Ele fechou a porta e certificou-se de que ninguém nos atrapalharia e então ficou me olhando. Suspirei pesadamente e puxei um cigarro do meu bolso. Assim que o acendi dei uma longa e profunda tragada, queria sentir toda a fumaça invadindo e queimando meus pulmões.

-E então...?- Ele começou, tentando incentivar uma conversa.

-Mirella viu.- respondi seco, sem olhá-lo dando mais uma tragada.

-Viu o quê?

-Eu e Lupin.

-E?Apenas dois amigos saindo juntos.

-Nos beijando.

-Ah, sim. Se beij...MAS O QUÊ?!COMO ASSIM?!

É, eu também reagiria dessa forma. Apenas fiquei olhando um James boquiaberto esperando que ele falasse mais alguma coisa, mas pelo visto ele não faria. Ainda estava em choque. Tudo o que pude fazer foi continuar fumando meu cigarro e acender um logo em seguida que o primeiro acabou.

-Sirius Black, quando eu disse que não era pra beijá-lo logo de cara, se fazer de difícil era BRINCADEIRA!Como assim você beijou um...um outro cara?- Essas últimas palavras ele falou num sussurro que só eu pude ouvir.

-Eu não sei!Okay?!Eu não sei por que diabos eu fui beija-lo!Mas eu o beijei!E foi bom, droga!

-E foi bom?!Pad, você é realmente gay!

-Não eu não sou!Eu apenas, eu, eu sei lá!

James ficou lá me encarando por alguns segundo, ele estava surpreso. Não tanto quanto eu com a minha própria revelação sobre ter gostado de beijar outro cara. Acho que eu não era tão hétero assim, afinal.

-Então como explica beijar outro cara e gostar?

-Não é um cara qualquer, James!Eu nunca senti atração por nenhum outro homem e você sabe disso!

--Sei?

-Sabe!Foi só com ele... Foi estranho, estávamos conversando e então, quando eu vi, eu tava puxando Lupin para um beijo!

Recostei-me na parede próxima a saída de emergência e James sentou-se na pequena varanda feita de metal que dava acesso às escadas. Ficamos os dois calados, dando apenas para ouvir os barulhos dos carros que passavam na rua. Tive que acender outro cigarro, aquele silêncio estava me matando.

-Você, você acha que sou gay? – Perguntei meio incerto, fumando meu cigarro, sem olhar nos olhos de James.

-Hn, eu não sei, Pad. Pra mim um cara que gosta de ficar com outro cara é gay!Mas no seu caso, acho que você ta mais pra bissexual.

-Ah, ótimo!Como se não bastasse os inúmeros problemas na minha vida agora sou viado!

-Viado não, gay. Use o termo politicamente correto.

-Eu vou te matar...

Bom, não havia como não rir com James, agora sim eu lembrava porque eu andava com esse cara. Não importasse a situação ele sempre estava lá, e sempre com uma piadinha. Porque com dizíamos: Melhor ir que chorar.

Ficamos mais algum tempo conversando com James fazendo perguntas obre meu encontro, e claro, me sacaneando. Mas tinhamos que entrar, logo Mirella estaria atrás de nós e...Oh, Mirella. Eu tinha me esquecido dela.

-Droga...

-O que foi, Pad? – James estava se levantando e preparava-se par abrir a porta.

-Mirella. Esqueceu que ela me viu?

-Ahn, é mesmo!Mas, acabou que você não me disse, o que houve depois que ela viu vocês dois?

- Estávamos nos beijando, eu e Lupin, daí ouvi alguém chamar pelo nome, quando eu me virei Mirella me olhava com uma cara de espanto inimaginável!

-Eita... É, acho que meu encontro Lily vai por água à baixo! Sirius, você não podia ter saído do armário mais tarde?!

-Hahaha, muito engraçado, Prongs!Mas na hora que eu vi Mirella, me assustei e então... Por impulso empurrei Lupin pra longe.

-Mas que cavalheiro você é, Pad!

-É, é, eu sei!Fiz Burrice. E pior é que ele foi embora enquanto Mirella dava um ataque e me chamava de gay pra baixo.

Prongs fez cara de pensativo e coçou o queixo, pronto lá vem. Nunca dá certo quanto ele faz essa cara. Diria que devia ser proibido essa criatura pensar!

-Você pode dizer pra Mirella que não há motivo pra escândalo!Que você é adepto de experimentar o novo.

-E o que você acha deu dizer pra Lily que VOCÊ é adepto de experimentar o novo e começar a me esfregar em você!?

-Acho que ela não vai acreditar. Não tenho cara de viado, tenho?

-Respondo ou continuamos amigos?

-Você deve ser o gay mais mau humorado existente!

Revirei os olhos e acendi outro cigarro. Quer saber, que se exploda Mirella e todo aquele trabalho inútil!

-Olha, eu to pouco me importando com o que Mirella acha ou vai falar de mim. Duvido que alguém acredite mesmo!

-É, até porque você já pegou quase todas as mulheres da produção!

-Exato!- Dei um trago no cigarro- O que me preocupa é o Lupin...Ele foi embora e eu nem pude me desculpar pelo meu comportamento.

-Quanto a isso, relaxa!Vocês vão se encontrar de novo, eu sinto isso!

Sorri. Somente James para me alegrar num momento de estresse como esse.

Terminei meu quinto cigarro em menos de quarenta minutos e voltamos ao estúdio. No caminho de volta as nossas salas, passamos por Mirella, que me olhou torto, mas nada comentou. Nem me importo, a merda é que agora as minhas cantadas não vão mais funcionar pra amenizar aquela fera. Mas tudo bem, eu sobrevivo.

Entramos na sala e James foi falar com Lily, acertar tudo pra o encontro de hoje. E qual não foi a surpresa de James quando a ruiva disse que iria levar um amigo que a muito tempo ela não via. Nunca tive tanta vontade de rir da cara de alguém!James estava frustrado, todos os seus planos românticos tinham evaporado.

-Então, Sirius, que ir? Quer dizer, Mirella desmarcou o encontro de hoje então...Não quero que o rapaz pense que está segurando vela!

Apenas ergui um das sobrancelhas meio desconfiado. Lily me chamando pra sair com ela e James?No mínimo esse amigo devia ser um chato, ou então gay. Como Mirella tinha conversado com ela... Será que ela tava me achando com cara de viado?Era só o que me faltava!

-Ir como vocês?O que a Mirella falo...?

-Não tem nada haver com o fato de você ser gay, se quer saber. – Ela me interrompeu. E ainda me chamou de gay!Eu juro que mato essa estagiária.

-Eu não sou GAY, merda!

-Okay, okay, vamos acalmar os nervos!Lily, meu amor, nos encontramos no bar as sete, ok?

-Perfeito.- Ela sorriu toda meiga para James. Mas é uma falsa mesmo!Se Prongs visse o demônio que eu tenho que aturar todos os dias, eu duvido que ele estaria com essa cara de babaca apaixonado!

E assim ficou acertado: As sete eu e James encontraríamos Lily e seu amigo no tal bar e enquanto os dois namoravam eu tinha que fazer companhia pro sujeito. Eu mereço...E pra finalizar, James ainda disse que se arrumaria lá em casa, por ser mais perto do local de encontro!

O bom do dia foi que as atividades do estúdio encerraram mais cedo, devido à chuva, e nós pudemos ir pra casa. O que não fez muita diferença, meu ânimo continuou o mesmo pois eu só fazia pensar numa coisa: Lupin.


	7. Naquele bar

Depois de horas brigando com James pra ver quem iria tomar banho primeiro, e depois pra mandar ele se apressar porque eu ainda tinha que me arrumar também, saímos e fomos pro tal bar que Lily tanto falava. Mas antes, uma pequena parada pra comprar cigarro. Claro, que no caminho, eu só ouvia James me dizendo o que ele faria pra tornar a noite com Lily o mais agradável possível!E que para isso contava com a minha ajuda pra ocupar o tal amigo que estava indo junto.

-Puxe assunto com ele, ouviu, Pad?

-Ouvi, Prongs!Eu já entendi que é pra eu interagir com o cara e deixar vocês dois se comerem freneticamente!

-Bom, não é bem assim... Mas eu gostei do "comer freneticamente"

O bar tinha uma varanda toda feita em madeira, com trepadeiras servindo de "telhado", um local bem simpático. Velas iluminavam as mesas e uma gostosa música ao vivo era tocada. O lugar perfeito para descontrai depois de um dia agitado.

Assim que entramos no local um simpático garçom veio nos atender e nos levou até a mesa onde se encontram Lily - aquela ali se via de longe graças aos cabelos- e o seu amigo...

-Oh, Deus!

-O que é, Pad?- James estranhou o fato deu ter paralisado no meio do caminho e agarrado seu braço.

-O amigo de Lily!

-O que tem ele?!Mas, quer me soltar, Pad?!

James puxou o braço e me olhou feio, acontece que eu não estava nem aí pra como ele tava me olhando! Eu só tinha olhos pra criatura sentada ao lado da pentelha da Evans. E eu não podia acreditar no que eu via.

-Padfoot?!Tá me ouvindo?

-É o Lupin!

Eu ainda mantinha o olhar na mesa onde estavam os outros dois. Enquanto James me olhava surpreso, daí ele olhava pra mesa, daí pra mim... E assim o lerdo ficou por alguns segundos.

-É, até que é bonitinho.

Excelente!Só mesmo James pra comentar uma coisa dessas num momento tão crítico como esse!Tá, não é tão crítico assim, mas fazer drama é sempre bom e ajuda a manter o clima da situação.

-James!

-O quê?Só comentei, ora!Isso me faz gay também?

Antes que eu pudesse responder e mandar James pro quinto dos infernos, Lily nos avistou e chamou-nos. Prongs foi correndo feito um cachorrinho e eu, bom, eu fiquei com cara de imbecil, tomando coragem de me aproximar da mesa e falar com Lupin.

É, mas não demorou muito e logo eu vi que não tinha saída. Ou eu ia, ou eu ia. Ou seja, eu fui.

Lily conversava animadamente com Lupin que, como sempre, mantinha aquele ar simpático o sorriso nos lábios. Juro que eu não entendia como podia existir mais alguém, além de Prongs e os pais de Evans, que aturassem essa menina falando.

-Oh, Remus, esse é...

-Sirius!- Ele respondeu um pouco surpreso a me ver parado ao lado de James, que a essa hora, puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se ao lado de Lily.

-Olá, Lupin. – Respondi com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Mas que situação desconfortável!

-Hn, você já se conheciam?

-Não, Evans, leio mentes. Daí eu já sabia o nome dele.

Ela me fuzilou com o olhar pelo meu comentário. Mas gente, aqui entre nós, que tipo de pergunta é essa?"Vocês já se conheciam?" Se eu sei o nome da criatura, como não poderia conhece-lo?!

-Meus pêsames, Remus, por conhecer esse imbecil.

- A quem você está chamando de imbecil?!

-Que tal o único sujeito com cara de imbecil, que age feito um, e tem cara de marginal que Remus conhece nessa mesa?Ops, perdão, vocês não se conhecem... Você lê mentes!

Enquanto eu e Lily discutíamos, Remus olhava espantado para briga e James tentava apartar, o que era em vão. Eu teria continuado a insultar Evans, como ela fazia questão de fazer comigo, se algo não tivesse chamada a minha atenção. Lupin estava rindo e com gosto de tudo o que falávamos.

-Qual é a graça, Remus? –Perguntou Lily, que estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

-Vocês dois!- Respondeu entre risos.

Bom, nem preciso dizer que no ato nos dois encerramos a discussão e eu puxei uma cadeira, me sentado ao lado de Lupin.

Ele continuou a rir por alguns segundo, enquanto Prongs segurava a risada e tentava acalmar Evans, que ainda me fuzilava com o olhar. Mas tirando esse pequeno contra tempo a noite foi bem agradável para todos, bebemos e comemos até não poder mais. E devo dizer que a nossa mesa devia ser um das mais barulhentas!Não parávamos de rir, e James, Lily e eu já estávamos "no brilho", se é que vocês me entendem!

Chegou uma hora que Prongs puxou Lily para dançar, alguns casais faziam o mesmo na pista de dança que era um tanto quanto afastada de nossa mesa. Ainda me perguntava por que Lily tinha escolhido logo a mesa que ficavam bem no fundo.

Enquanto os dois dançavam, pedi mais uma bebida e acendi um cigarro. Lupin apenas me observava. Acho que esse era o momento ideal para conversarmos.

-Lupin...-Comecei.

-Diga, Sirius.

-Sobre ontem...Eu sinto muito.- Não conseguia encará-lo, por algum motivo!O que era bem estranho já que eu já tinha feito aquilo milhões de vezes com outras garotas.

-Tudo bem. Diga a sua namorada que eu sinto muito também.

Senti um certo tom de mágoa na voz dele?Acho que sim. Ele não me olhava fixamente.

-Namorada?Não!Mirella não é minha namorada.

-E como explica o escândalo que ela deu quando... Bem, nos viu?

-É a Mirella!Não tem explicação, ela adora fazer escândalo, grita e afins!Pergunte a James e Lily se não acredita!

Ele me olhou , como quem avaliasse o que eu tinha acabado de dizer. Mordeu o lábios inferior, como se ponderasse o que ele iria dizer. Aquela mordida no lábio inferior foi o suficiente para me fazer cogitar a hipótese agarra-lo novamente.

É, eu acho que sou gay.

-Então, por que está se desculpando?

-Hã?- Despertado de meu transe, dei um gole em minha bebida e um trago no cigarro.- Como assim, por quê?

-Se ela não é sua namorada. Por que se desculpar por ontem?Quer dizer...ahn, ta, já entendi.

-Entendeu o que?!

Aquela conversa estava me deixando confuso e extremamente ansioso. O que ele tinha entendido?O que eu tinha dado a entender?Será que se eu agarrar ele bem aqui, vai ter algum problema?

- Se arrependeu de...bom, ter me beijado, não foi?

Quer me dizer como eu me arrependeria de ter beijado com criatura tão, tão fofa, linda, perfeita como essa?!E eu tenho que parar com isso ou vou acabar estuprando o coitado quando eu tiver uma oportunidade!

-Eu entendo, Sirius. Sério mesmo...

Pois é, sabem quando você já tem mais palavras pra tentar convencer uma pessoa e você se vê meio que no desespero pra tentar fazer entende-la que não é nada daquilo?E daí você parte para os gestos?Normalmente é algo feito por impulso...Algo que Sirius Black normalmente faria. E eu fiz.

Novamente, quando dei por mim, puxei a cadeira de Lupin, fazendo com que ficássemos próximos, ele me olhou meio assustado, não o culpo. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu coloquei minha mão em sua nuca e puxei-o, juntando meus lábios aos dele.

É, são coisas que só eu mesmo pra fazer. Beijar um homem em público. Mas quer saber?Dane-se. Até porque nossa mesa era a mais afastada de todas, não creio que alguém pudesse ver.

Lupin enlaçou-me pelo pescoço, o que eu presumi ser convite para aprofundar o beijo. E foi o que eu fiz. Mordisquei-lhe o lábio inferior, enquanto pressionava meus dedos em sua nuca. O arrepio que eu senti percorrer meu corpo logo após ouvi-lo gemer baixinho por entre o beijo foi realmente inesperado.

Continuaríamos a nos beijar e quem sabe bem mais se alguém não tivesse chamado nossa atenção.

-Eu pensei que você fosse hétero!-

Ah, mas eu juro que ainda mato essa estagiária!Eu juro!Espera, ela ta bêbada?

Sim, ela está. Dava pra ver pela vermelhidão em seu rosto e aquele sorriso bobo, meio torto nos lábios. E Prongs ia pelo mesmo caminho.

-Ah, esse é meu garoto!- Disse o mesmo, não sei quem se apoiava ou quem era o apoio ali.

-James, calado!Acho que já chega de bebida pra você.

-Ih, mas você é um chato mesmo!Amor, eu to bêbado?

-Nã!Sirius é que tá um chato mesmo...Aliás, ele é chato!

-Ah, é?Eu vou te mostrar quem é o chato, Evans!

-Sirius, deixa!- Lupin segurou-me pelo braço, impedindo que eu me levantasse.- Ele estão bêbados, nem vai adiantar gritar com eles.

É, ele tinha razão. Mas não tinha problema, eu os esfolaria no dia seguinte!Resolveu-se então pagar a conta e levar aqueles dois pra casa, o problema era que nem eu nem Lupin sabíamos onde Lily morava. E a casa de James era muito longe. Solução?Levamos, ou melhor, arrastamos o casal até meu apartamento, onde os jogamos no quarto de hospedes e eles adormeceram quase que imediatamente.

Lupin, logo após o trabalho de desovar os corpos, largou-se no sofá exausto e eu o acompanhei nessa. Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Tempo o suficiente para fumar um cigarro inteiro, mas eu sentia que ele me olhava.

-Você ainda não respondeu qual o problema com cigarro. - Perguntei, finalmente quebrando aquele silêncio enlouquecedor;

-Hn?Ah, bem... Quando eu era mais novo tive um problema de saúde...

-Problema?

-É, respiratório... Fiquei um bom tempo internado e ao meu lado ficava um senhor, ex-fumante. Aquela cena me assustou, sabe?

-Ele era tão feio assim?- Brinquei, arrancando risos dele.

-Não!Vê-lo com aquele tubo saindo da garganta e cheio de fios conectados a ele, sem falar na necrose... Criança nenhuma esquece. Cigarros me assustam.

É engraçado, pela primeira vez, em tempos, eu conseguia conversar com alguém, que não fosse James. E pior, sobre cigarro.

De fato era um assunto que eu odiava tocar. Eram sempre as mesmas coisas!Os efeitos, o porquê daquilo, as indústrias que se beneficiavam com a venda do cigarro... Mas com Lupin... Ele não me criticava. Não me mandava parar ou olhava feio. E mesmo incomodado ele nada dizia. Sinto-me mal por fumar perto dele. Algo que nunca aconteceu antes.

-Sirius?- Alguém falou comigo.

-Hn?Oi!Desculpa. Às vezes eu viajo em meus pensamentos.

-Eu pude perceber. - Ele sorriu.- De todas as vezes que nos encontramos acho que não houve uma sequer que você não ficassem em transe.

-É e não houve uma vez sequer que você não risse da minha cara!

Os dois começaram a rir. E tão rápido como começou o surto de risos, acabou. E novamente aquele silêncio. Ficamos apenas nos olhando na escuridão do meu apartamento, acabei de perceber que não havia acendido a luz. Mas quem se importa?Estava bom assim. Estava bom ao lado dele.

Aproximei-me dele, sem me levantar do sofá, e puxei-o pela cintura, fazendo-o sentar-se em meu colo. Não precisei fazer mais nada, ele mesmo juntou seus lábios aos meus e demos inícios a mais um beijo.

Sinceramente?Há muito tempo eu não me sentia tão bem ao lado de uma pessoa!Era como se eu não precisasse conhecê-lo mais do que aquilo, eu já o conhecia.

Mas então certo medo me bateu. E pergunto-me, como pude me apaixonar tão rápido por alguém?

Deus, eu estou apaixonado por ele. Apaixonado como há muito tempo não estava!Eu...Eu nunca havia me apaixonado.

E agora?

* * *

Então, gente, mais dois capítulos no ar!!XD

okay, o começo da fic- tenho q comentar!- lembrou muito memso oq aconteceu na vida real dessa história toda!XD só o final q eu dei um "tchã" amais!!

então, meninas, continuem mandando reviews e tudo mais pq é graças a esses reviews q eu escrevo os capitulos!sério mesmo...e claro, graças ao ser por quem eu me apaixonei!¬¬ q ele nunca descubra essa fic!XD Mas eu ADORO oq vcs escrevem!sério mesmo...i.i

ah, sim! eu escrevi uma outra fic, entre esses dois capitulo...é bem curtinha, vale a pena dar uma lida( LEIAM PLEASE!!!i.i) quem quiser.

chama-se: **Manifesto, Por J. McLovin. **(tentativa de comédia ao reproduzir uma das minhas apresentações de cosplay)

COMENTEM!!!

beijinho nas crianças e não de estraguem,

K.


	8. A primeira vez

Okay, talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco exagerado. Eu já havia me apaixonado outras vezes, isso é fato!Acho que a questão maior é que, eu nunca havia amado alguém. Muito menos me apaixonado tão rápido assim por um perfeito estranho!Que, aqui entre nós? Beija extremamente bem.

Mas minha cabeça já não mais conseguia pensar naquele assunto de amor, paixão... Admitam, é difícil pensar em algo que não seja sexo, com um a pessoa daquela, sentada em seu colo, beijando-lhe fervorosamente e arranhando suas costas.

Deus, eu não queria saber de mais nada!Que se dane se James e Lily acordarem no meio da noite e nos pegarem no sofá! Eu não ligo. Afinal, não seria a primeira vez que James iria me flagrar num momento íntimo com alguém.

Pois é, experimentem dividir o apartamento com James e vocês saberão o que é não ter privacidade!Sabem aquele velho sinal de uma peça de roupa pendurada na maçaneta da porta?Então, Prongs nunca foi muito de respeitar os sinais. Daí imaginem a cena:

Eu, nu, em cima da garota, mandando ver e o lesado do Potter entrando no quarto de supetão!

Era numa hora como eu essa que eu me perguntava por que andava com James.

Bom, aquela "brincadeira" toda, de nos beijarmos naquela posição – devo dizer uma das minhas favoritas. - já despertava algumas reações em meu corpo e eu acho que Lupin percebeu.

Aqui entre nós, quem não perceberia?!Sem querer ser convencido ou algo parecido, claro.

Depositei minhas mãos em sua cintura, apertando de leve, arrancando alguns suspiros dele. O que eu não esperava a era a reação de Lupin que mexeu lentamente o quadril para frente, e depois para trás.

-Ahn...- Não deu pra conter o gemido. E logo eu não conseguiria me conter e provavelmente eu estaria, dentro de poucos segundos, jogando Lupin no sofá e arrancando-lhe a roupa!

Ele continuou a rebolar em meu colo, provocando-me, enquanto eu o incitava a continuar com os movimentos, já que ainda segurava-o pela cintura. Levei uma das mãos até a nuca dele, partindo o beijo, puxando delicadamente sua cabeça para lado de tal forma que o pescoço ficasse amostra.

-Hn...Sirius.- Ele chamou meu nome baixinho quando encostei meus lábios em seu pescoço e comecei a beija-lo, mordiscando, às vezes. O lento rebolar em meu colo em tempo algum parou, o que me deixava cada vez mais excitado.

Cansado daquela provocação, resolvi agir, enquanto beijava-o, ia conduzindo Lupin até que este se encontrasse deitado no sofá. Continuando os beijos, passeava com minhas mãos pelo corpo dele, mais precisamente pelo tórax, por debaixo de sua blusa.

Tanto eu quanto ele já estávamos ofegantes, e nossas blusas já se encontravam no chão. Tocávamos-nos, beijávamos e mordíamos e apertávamos-nos sem parar. Nossos corpos já estavam suados e eu podia sentir um leve tremor em meus braços, aquilo tudo estava me enlouquecendo.

Cada vez que eu sentia os dedos dele em minha pele, um calor apossava-se de meu corpo, e um leve gemido me escapava, não podia evitar! Logo, os movimentos de quadris reiniciaram-se, e os gemidos tornaram-se mais auditíveis.

Vez ou outra ele chamava por meu nome, e quando isso acontecia eu ousava mais nos toques. Logo deslizei minha mão por seu tórax, chegando ao cós da calça. Abri-a e toquei Lupin onde jamais havia tocado outro homem.

-Ahnn!Sirius...

Pois é, parece que eu tinha um problema, eu nunca havia feito sexo com outro homem!Eu sequer saberia como proceder após... Bom, vocês sabem, tocá-lo.

Retirei minha mão de dentro das calças de Lupin e dei um fim ao beijo. Ele não entendeu nada e me olhou curioso.

-Sirius?Algum problema?- Ele enlaçou-me pelo pescoço e me beijou.

-Hn, na verdade...

Experimentem dizer à outra pessoa, na hora do sexo, que você não sabe fazer tal coisa!Senti-me um idiota, uma garotinha virgem e inexperiente... O que não deixava de ser verdade, tirando a parte de ser uma menina, claro.

Meu ego foi atingido profundamente e eu não conseguia encará-lo, estava envergonhado. A merda toda era que isso nunca havia me acontecido antes!Mas com Lupin eu estava vivenciando a quase toda hora coisas antes desconhecidas pra mim, não sabia se aquilo era motivo de felicidade ou irritação.

-Na verdade...?- Ele continuava a me olhar confuso, mas parecia compreensivo a qualquer coisa que fosse dizer.

-Bom, eu...- Sai de cima dele e sentei-me no sofá. Agora eu sei como as mulheres se sentem. – É que eu nunca estive com um homem antes, Lupin.

Eu o olhava esperando ver sua reação, no mínimo devia estar surpreso, ou sei lá.

-Nunca?

-Nunca.

-Sério?

-Sério.

Quanto tempo iríamos ficar naquela conversa?Deus, aquilo era constrangedor para um homem como eu, vivido e bem sucedido!

Pronto, era só o que faltava!Ele começou a rir. O que mais pode me acontecer essa noite que vá ferir meu ego?

-Qual é graça?!- Meu tom de voz deu uma leve alterada.

-Nenhum!É só que... Não me pareceu tão inexperiente assim.

-Hã?

Menos mal, não? Ao menos eu não parecia inexperiente, mas isso não mudava o fato de que eu era e que de nada iria adiantar.

Suspirei pesadamente e acendi um cigarro. Não era bem assim que eu imaginava passar o resto da noite. Senti então uma mão em meu ombro, olhei para o lado e era Lupin. Ele me olhava de forma carinhosa, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

-Relaxa...- Ele sussurrou em um ouvido enquanto voltava a se sentar em meu colo.- Dê-me isso aqui...

Ele pegou o cigarro de minha mão e apagou num cinzeiro que estava próximo a ele, numa mesinha ao lado do sofá. Eu apenas fiquei olhando, hipnotizado por cada movimento dele, até sentir seus lábios nos meus. Demos início a mais um beijo, mas dessa vez sem pressa, apenas apreciando aquele momento.

-Eu vou te ensinar o que precisa saber, Sirius. - Dito isso num sussurro de causar arrepios, ele me deitou no sofá de continuamos de onde havíamos parado.

A noite foi longa, mas não o suficiente para o que pretendíamos e queríamos fazer... Uma noite interessante e diferente de todas as outras. Perguntava-me por que não podia ser sempre assim.

* * *

Yeha, capitulo curtinho, mas não se preocupem, logo coloco o outro no ar!Prometo!E se isso não acontecer saibam, é pq estou de ressaca!XD afinal, é carnaval!!

**JayKay-chan :** mulé, sério memso que vc viu minha apresentação?XD eita, então é do rio tbm, né?dã, q pergunta idiota...¬¬' agradeço os comentários nessa fic e na outra!!!

**Ignea: **só nessa fic mesmo q eu sou um exemplo de ficwrite, mulé!XD mas agradeço o elogio!ooV

Gente, agrdeço muito os comentários de todas, muito obrigada!no vemos no próximo capitulo!!!

já viram q eu to trasnformando isso num chat, né?é q eu adoro responder os reviews!!XD a louca

Bom carnaval, não se estraguem e beijinho nas crianças!

K. indo pra Lapa pular carnaval


	9. James de cueca

Que horas são? Hn, e o que diabos eu estou fazendo no sofá?E nu?! Ah, é... Agora eu lembrei. Lupin e eu...Oh, Deus, eu tinha transado com um cara!Eu não acredito nisso, como tal coisa pode acontecer?Eu sou hétero, cacete! Bom, eu era, né? James e Lily não vão me deixar em paz depois dessa...

-Ai...- Sentei-me no sofá, minha cabeça doía ligeiramente, acho que eu tinha bebido demais. Por falar em beber demais, será que James ainda está desmaiado no quarto de hóspede?

-Bom dia.

Alguém havia falado comigo. Olhei na direção da cozinha, bem atrás de mim, e vi Lupin parado em frente ao fogão, devia estar cozinhando alguma coisa. Ajeitei-me no sofá, de tal forma que não ficasse todo torto enquanto olhava para ele. Lupin, como sempre, encarava-me com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Ele estava usando minha blusa, que ficava um pouco maior nele, uma visão engraçada. Não pude deixar de rir.

-Bom dia. - Levantei-me e coloquei minha calça jeans. Peguei um cigarro e acendi.

-Posso saber qual é a graça?E já vai fumar, Sirius?

-A graça?Você vestindo minha blusa... - Dei uma tragada no cigarro. - Sim, já vou fumar, Lupin.

Ele revirou os olhos e bufou, eu fiz o mesmo. Peça-me qualquer coisa pela manhã, menos que deixe de fumar meu cigarro. Ou apenas me deixe em paz... Mal nos conhecíamos e ele já me lembrava todas as minhas outras ex-namoradas com essa mania de "Já fumando?". Qual o problema, ora?O pulmão não é meu? Então pronto!Se eu quiser fumar um maço pela manhã, eu fumo e ninguém tem nada haver com isso, merda!

É, eu sou um pouco irritado pela manhã...

-Não faça essa cara!Você sabe que eu fumo.

-Sim, eu sei que você fuma. Mas me pergunto se precisa ser de cinco em cinco minutos!

-E qual o problema?

-Que tal: Eu não gosto de cigarro! Já te falei isso.

-Ora, e o que eu posso fazer se você ficou traumatizado por causa de um velho?!Não vou parar de fumar por isso.

-Argh..Black! Eu só estou dizendo que você podia dar uma maneirada em respeito a mim!

-Eu não dei uma "maneirada" nem quando a minha mãe pediu, quem dirá por você!

Bom, nesse momento, e só depois de ter feito, foi que eu me toquei o tinha acabado de dizer. Não é o tipo de coisa que se diz a ninguém, ainda mais alguém que tinha dormido com você. Lupin apenas me encarou e baixou o olhar, respirando fundo e voltando a me encarar. Ele abriu e fechou a boca como quem ia falar algo, mas não o fez.

-Droga...-Murmurei antes de dar mais uma tragada.- Lupin, eu...eu sint..

-Sente muito, né? É, eu sei!Afinal, é sempre assim.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, que eu sinceramente não sei o que seria, pois nada minha vinha à cabeça, ele retirou a blusa que ele usava- a minha- e pegou a outra que estava no chão, vestindo-a. Olhou-me mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

-Adeus, Sirius. Que você e seu vício sejam muito felizes!

E ele saiu pela porta, deixando-me só. Só não, ao menos eu tinha o meu cigarro. Que , sinceramente?Não estava me servindo de grande consolo agora... Então, novamente por impulso, joguei o cigarro no chão – não sem antes dar uma última tragada - e sai atrás de Lupin.

Ele estava em frente ao elevador e já ia entrar se eu não o tivesse segurado pelo pulso e o tirado de frente da porta.

-Não vai a lugar algum.

-Ah, e quer me dizer o por quê?- Ele realmente estava irritado, não o culpo, tenho esse incrível dom de irritar as pessoas próximas.

-Porque eu não quero!

-Ah, você não quer?Agora sim faz sentindo... Me solta, Sirius!

-Não até que terminemos de discutir a nossa relação - Eu o segurava pelos pulsos, impedindo de fugir. Confesso que aquela seria uma cena divertida se eu realmente não estivesse me sentindo culpado e desesperado.

-Nós não temos uma relação! – Por que ouvir aquilo me incomodou tanto?Provavelmente o ego...

Eu ia falar algo, mas tinha receio de que só piorasse ainda mais as coisas. Mas ele pareceu se acalmar um pouco quando me viu sem reação. Então eu o soltei. Não queria que Lupin fosse embora, mas não poderia culpá-lo caso resolvesse ir.

-Escuta...Lupin, eu sei que à vezes eu falo as coisas sem pensar mas...

-Só um instante, okay?

Ele pegou o celular no bolso da calça e atendeu. Incrível como o tom de voz dele mudou quando ele atendeu ao telefone, mas logo ele ficou apreensivo. Eu apenas o olhava tentando entender o que ele falava com a pessoa do outro lado da linha, as coisas não pareciam muito bem.

-Sirius, eu tenho que ir.- Ele desligou o celular e guardou.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntei um tanto quanto preocupado.

-Não, mas vai ficar. Conversamos depois.

Ele deu as costas e desceu apressado pelas escadas, o elevador demoraria um pouco para chegar. Eu, como sempre, fiquei apenas olhando e me amaldiçoando por ser tão impulsivo e estúpido!De fato eu não prestava.

Voltei para o apartamento, meio cabisbaixo, James já havia acordado e estava na sala, usando apenas uma cueca. De fato não era a imagem que eu precisava logo pela manhã depois de ter brigado com Lupin. Prongs deu-me "bom dia" e eu respondi num murmuro, meu ânimo já tinha se esvaído.

-Você realmente é o viado mais mau humorado que eu conheço, Pad!

-James, calado, sim?- Joguei-me no sofá, bufando. Um cigarro agora cairia bem.

-Onde está o Remus?

-Foi embora.- Coloquei o cigarro na boca mas não acendi.

-Então ele dormiu aqui, hã?Mas por que ele foi embora tão cedo?

-Advinha...

-Você fez merda, né?

-Tá tão obvio assim? –Perguntei desanimado.

-Sirius, meu querido, você sempre faz merda.

James perguntou-me o que havia acontecido e eu expliquei a situação desde o começo. De quando trouxemos ele e Lily pra casa até minutos atrás. Às vezes ele fazia pequenos comentários, alguns úteis, outros nem tanto como quando eu mencionei que eu e Lupin havíamos transado.

-Pensei que você fosse hétero.

-Quer calar a boca, Potter?!

Mas no final, tudo que James pode me dizer foi que as coisas iriam se resolver. O que era verdade, com o tempo, eu esperava que tudo se acertasse e que Lupin me desse mais uma chance. Eu não estava disposto a perdê-lo, por mais que não nos conhecêssemos. Eu não sei explicar, apenas senti que não poderia deixá-lo escapar.

Após algum tempo conversando com James, enquanto ele preparava algo para comermos, Lily apareceu na sala. Ela usava a saia da noite anterior e a blusa de James, o que me fez lembrar que ele estava só de cueca cozinhando o meu café da manhã.

-Por Deus, James, vista uma calça!

Ele olhou pra mim, fez uma cara de pervertido, e começou a rebolar, arrancando risos de Lily.

-Ah, eu sei que você gosta de me ver assim, Pad!

-Me poupe.

Arremessei uma almofada nele, derrubando-lhe os óculos. Ele atirou a almofada de volta e assim deu-se início a uma guerra. Nessa brincadeira quase queimamos a almofada no fogão, sem falar que eu quase acertei Lily. Preciso treinar um pouco mais a minha mira.

-Ei, Sirius, onde está o Remus?

De novo?Será que não perceberam que ele não está aqui?!E por que diabos eu saberia onde ele estaria?

-O telefone dele tocou e ele saiu correndo. Parecia preocupado.

Resolvi não entrar em detalhes com Lily. A última coisa que eu queria era aquela ruiva histérica me dando bronca ou uma lição de moral. Ela pareceu meio apreensiva e voltou para quarto de hospedes, eu acho. Demorou, mas logo ela voltou, parecia um pouco preocupada. James também notou e foi até ela, abraçando-a.

-Está tudo bem, Lily?

-Mais ou menos.- Ela respirou fundo.- Remus está no hospital.

-O quê?!Como assim, ele saiu bem daqui!!- Assim que eu ouvi aquilo dei um salto do sofá, ficando de pé.

-Se acalma , Sirius!Remus está bem.

-Então o que ele está fazendo no hospital, Lily?

-A esposa dele, Tonks, foi quem passou mal...

Esposa?Deus, me envolvi com um homem casado...

* * *

Tcham!!!XD pois é, a cena da dsicução de Sirius e Remus foi fielmente reproduzida...pois é, imagem essa discução no meio do shopping...oh, yeah, lindo baby.!--' sim, eu tenho um temperamento difícil que dói!

bom, resolvi dar um toque a mais na história, Remus é casado!XD HA!não me matem, sim?oo só achei que deixaria as coisas mais...mais "tchã" sabem?

bom, estou saindo, hoje é mais um dia de folia mundial e de sambar!!

beijinho nas crianças e não se estraguem,

K.


	10. Mulheres rejeitadas

Já é terça-feira, eu não consigo parar um segundo sequer pra respirar - quem dirá fumar- e até agora eu não tenho notícias de Lupin. Não que eu estivesse preocupado, mas, tá, eu estava preocupado...Mas ninguém nunca havia deixado de me ligar, principalmente para me chamar para um outro encontro, o qual eu rejeitava educadamente. Não sou homem de ficar saindo várias e várias vezes com a mesma mulher.

Elas se encantam rápido e logo já dizem que me amam e pensam em casamento. Sabem, essas coisas assustam um homem!Você nem conhece a menina e só porque disse meia dúzia de palavras bonitinhas e fez alguns afagos, ela já está apaixonada e suspirando pelos cantos.

Sei que parece crueldade falar assim, mas é verdade!Hoje em dia não se pode ser um cavelheiro que as mulheres já te querem logo pra casamento, sem antes sentar e conversar com você, saber quem você realmente é...Não posso viver apenas de romances fracassados e amores improváveis.

Mas com Lupin foi diferente...Eu queria vê-lo de novo, e ainda quero. Eu me sentia à vontade com ele, queria saber sobre sua vida, assim como eu queria lhe confessar algumas coisas. Ainda não sei o que aconteceu pra eu ficar assim, nesse estado deplorável, mas pela primeira vez eu sinto o que aquelas meninas sentiram por mim. O problema é, eu não sei o que é. Não pode ser amor, está muito rápido, talvez afinidade, paixão...Provável ser paixão, afinal, só de caminhar do estacionamento do estúdio até a minha sala eu já me apaixonei três vezes!

Sinceramente?Eu não quero mais brincar disso...

-Sirius?- Alguém me chamou.

-Sim?- Virei-me e dei de cara com Lily, ela segurava algumas pastas contendo papéis e mais papéis.

-Ahn, James estava te procurando...Problemas na gravação da novela.

Suspirei pesadamente e retirei meus óculos de leitura, Deus, como eu estava cansado. Peguei alguns documentos que estavam em minha mesa e entreguei a ela. Evans me olhava diferente hoje.

-O que foi?- Perguntei.

-Não, nada!É só que...Bom, você não me parece muito bem hoje.

Olhei-a por alguns segundos, pensava numa resposta para dar, mas como sempre, nada me vinha em mente. Estava agradecido por ela estar preocupada, e não estar gritando pra variar um poquinho, mas não sentia a menor vontade de partilhar meus problemas com ela.

-Agradeço a preocupação, Lily.- Respondi com um meio sorriso no rosto. - Mas onde está James?

Ela sorriu de volta e disse que Prongs estava próximo a umas câmeras de filmagem. Desencostei-me da mesa e apanhei meus óculos que tinha deixado ali em cima enquanto conversava com Evans, colocando-os. Seguiria até o local indicado se novamente alguém não tivesse me chamado.

-Sirius, Remus deve ligar logo, não se preocupe.

-E quem disse que eu estou esperando a ligação dele?

-Nem precisava dizer...-Ela sorriu e deu-me as costas, indo para algum lugar. Fiquei algum tempo parado, pensando. Será que estava tão na cara assim?

Encontrei-me com James e resolvemos o tal problema nas gravações. Aquele trabalho me estressava tanto.E chega um dia que não dá mais pra aguentar tanta incompetência, e provavelmente seria hoje. Enquanto eu voltava para minha sala , podia observar que algumas pessoas comentavam algo enquanto olhavam pra mim. Era só o que faltava. Eu não estava pra brincadeiras hoje...

Entrei na minha sala e vi Lily de pé parecendo um pouco alterada, ao lado de uma mesa, e de frente para Evans estava Mirella. As duas pararam de discutir o que quer que fosse assim que eu entrei na sala, mas Mirella me olhava de cima baixo com uma cara de poucos amigos. Ah, se essa mulher tentasse me testar hoje.

-Algum problema aqui?- perguntei mais sério do que nunca.

-Nenhum, Black.- Mirella respondeu de forma seca, quase cuspindo as palavras.- Não é, Lily?

Evans olhou pra ela e depois pra mim. É, havia algo errado ali e o que quer que fosse eu iria descobrir e dar um fim nisso hoje.

-Novamente, algum problema?-Dessa vez perguntei dirigindo-me à Lily.

-Não, não tem, Black!-Mirella deu um tapa violento na mesa, creio que já estava perdendo a paciência.

-Eu não falei com você, Mirella.- Permanecia calmo, porém sério. Tentava não alterar meu tom de voz em momento algum.- Lily, algum problema?

-Mirella andou falando algumas coisas com o pessoal da produção.- Ela olhava desafiando Mirella a tentar calá-la.

-Que coisas?

-Apenas a verdade, Black!- Ela desviou o olhar de Lily e voltou-se para mim. Eu podia sentir o rancor em cada palavra proferida.- Do que você anda fazendo por aí no tempo vago!Tipo, pegando garotinhos!

Okay, alguém foi longe demais, mas eu não vou me alterar. Não vou dar esse gostinho a ela, de me ver perder a cabeça, até porque, se eu o fizer provavelmente a jogarei através da janela do escritório. Falo sério.

-Pra começo de conversa, o que você tem aver com o que eu faço no MEU tempo livre?

-Eu...-Ela ficou um pouco surpresa coma minha reação, mas logo recompô-se, não iria peder a pose nunca.

-Nada, né?E segundo, ele não era nenhum garotinho, tem a mesma idade que eu. Eu acho...

Não resisto fazer uma gracinha, por mais sério que o assunto esteja. Esse é o meu jeito de ser, gracioso e engraçadinho até quando desafiando a morte.

Mirella ficou me encarando por um tempo, como quem analiza a situação antes de falar. Acho que ela percebeu que eu não iria perder a cabeça, e ainda daria a volta nela. Ela então endireitou-se toda, empinando o nariz levemente, um sorriso sonso apareceu nos lábios dela o que me intrigou um pouco, mas não demonstrei.

-Está certo, Black. O que você faz no seu tempo livre é problema seu, mas será que os nossos chefes vão pensar da mesma forma com relção ao seu amigo James?

-O que quer dizer com isso?- Lily apronunciou-se.-Você não pode contar que eu e James estamos saindo!Ele vai perder o emprego!

-Ora, a culpa não é minha se ele fez algo tão imprudente!- Mirella parecia se divertir como desespero de Lily, oh, e como aquilo me irritou. Quem aquele mulher pensava que era, afinal?Só eu podia me divertir as custas de Evans.

-Foi você quem sugeriu que ele me chamasse pra sair, sua, sua...- Antes que Lily pudesse continuar eu interrompi.

-Tudo isso porque eu não sai com você?

Lily parecia que a qualquer momento voaria no pescoço da outra, e eu não a culparia e nem tentaria impedir, pra ser sincero. Apoie-me em minha mesa que estava logo ao meu lado e crusei os braços, queria muito ouvir a resposta de Mirella. Pela cara dela parecia que não seria uma resposta muito plausível.

-Não acha que está sendo um pouco ridículo em achar que eu estou fazendo isso por você?!

-Acho, mas meu ego não permite pensar algo diferente. Afinal, não posso culpá-la, que mulher resistiria ao meu charme?

Sim, eu sei eu estava sendo o perfeito cafajeste, nojento e egocêntrico. Mas eu não resisto em provocar essa mulher que tanto me importuna!Aliás, eu não resito provocar ninguém...

-Que tipo de mulher acha que eu sou, hein, Black?!-Ela agora já gritava comigo, e seu rosto estava tão vermelho quantos os cabelos de Lily. Aliás, essa aí se divertia com as respostas que eu estava dando.

-Do tipo fácil?- Hn, acho que fui direto demais.

É, eu fui. A cara que ela fez foi impagável. Arregalou os olhos, uma veia saltava a testa, o rosto vermelho e boca levemente aberta...Ah, sem falar nos pulsos cerrados.Acho que se ela pudesse me socaria naquele momento, e Lily, bom essa parecia surpresa também com a resposta que dei, mas dava pra perceber que segurava o riso. Não disse que essa ruiva não prestava?

-Ora, Mirella, sejamos francos. -Fui me aproximando dela lentamente.- Tudo isso só porque eu não sai com você, pois te troquei por um homem. Mas se coloque no meu lugar, que homem não a trocaria por qualquer um que passasse na rua?

Nessa hora eu senti meu rosto arder fortemente, ela havia me dado um tapa. Foi realmente forte pois cheguei a virar o rosto, mas não pude deixar de sorrir. Deus, eu realmente não presto. Porém, o tapa até que foi útil, quando percebi, alguns funcionários se aglomeravam em frente a enorme janela do escritório. Éramos o centro das atenções.

-Hey, não toque nele, sua vaca!- Evans segurou Mirella pelos pulsos antes que ela me desse outro tapa.- Só eu posso bater nesse imbecil!

Lily me defendendo?Tá bem que me chamar de imbecil não é bem uma forma de defesa, mas aceitarei de bom grado.

-Tire a mão de mim sua ruiva escandalosa!- Mirella soltou-se e partiu pra cima de Lily, era só o que me faltava...- Eu vou te ensinar a não mexer comigo!

Ela ergueu a mão e ia acertar Lily, antes que ela fizesse isso eu a segurei com força, talvez até demais. Ela fez uma leve careta de dor.

-Não ouse tocar nela.- Disse calmamente, próximo ao ouvido dela.- Ouviu?Agora chega disso, vai, Mirella. As pessoas estão olhando.

Nem ela nem Lily tinham percebido que estavamos sendo observados por metade do pessoal que trabalhava no estúdio. Mirella ficou vermelha na hora e soltou-se, indo pra longe de mim e Evans, mas ela não parecia muito disposta a parar com aquilo tudo. Eu também não pararia, afinal, sair dali depois de ser desafiada pela estagiária e um dos subordinados e não fazer nada era de ferir o orgulho.

-Está bem, chega dessa palhaçada!-Ela berrou, descabelando-se.- Evans, pode pegar as suas coisas e dar o fora daqui!

Lily ficou pálida ao ouvir aquelas palavras e eu idem, não pensava que Mirella pudesse ser tão estúpida assim, mas acho que pessoas desesperadas fazem qualquer coisa pra sair vencendo. Evans ia tentar argumentar alguma coisa mas eu não deixei, coloquei minha mão sobre seu ombro, mostrando que tinha meu apoio e que eu a ajudaria.

-Não, ela não vai embora, Mirella.- Apesar de estar muito irritado com aquilo tudo eu não iria perder a pose, então, ainda mantinha um ar sereno.- Eu gosto do trabalho dela, preciso dela aqui e...Ah, ela é uma menina tão bonitinha. Dá uma embelezada no lugar e torna bem mais agradável trabalhar aqui.

-Não brinque comigo, Black!Eu sou sua chefe, eu mando em você e nela!Não pense que está lidando com seu amiguinho James ou seu namoradinho...

-Não comece.

-Ou quem sabe James não é seu namoradinho?Quer dizer, faria todo o sentido...Vocês vivem juntos e nenhum dos dois parece se acertar com mulheres!- Ela sorria de forma besta, parecia se divertir com a minha tentativa de manter o controle.

-Não fale besteira.

-O que foi, Black?Toquei num ponto sensível?Será que aquele rapaz com quem você estava aos beijos na rua sabe do seu caso com James?Ou melhor, será que os seu colegas de trabalho sabem?

-...

-Deviamos partilhar a informação, não acha?Já que você a-d-o-r-a ser o centro das atenções.

Não sei o que me deu naquela hora, eu apenas respirei fundo e peguei o primeiro objeto que tinha próximo a mim, arremessando contra a janela onde estavam os espectadores. Não preciso dizer que a janela quebrou-se em mil pedaços, sem falar na cara de pânico e surpresa que os que estavam assistindo fizeram. Por sorte, ou não, ninguém tinha se machucado, só estavam em choque.

Eu olhei para janela quebrada e para as pessoas que me olhavam com um certo temor e voltei a encarar Mirella que, boquiaberta, me olhava surpresa. Acho que ninguém esperava que eu pudesse fazer algo do tipo, atirar uma cadeira pela janela. Mas aquilo me acalmou um pouco, apesar da minha respiração estar pesada e falha.

-Agora chega, Mirella.

Puxei Lily, que também olhava petrificada para o que fora uma janela um dia, para fora da sala deixando Mirella sozinha com seus próprios pensamentso, se é que aquela mulher pensava em algo.Pra fazer aquela cena toda não se tem nada na cabeça, pelo amor de Deus! Assim que saímos da sala demos de cara com James que perguntava, muito confuso, o que estava acontecedno por ali. Deixei Lily com ele, e fui embora sem respondê-lo, eu não estava com cabeça para dar respostas. Tudo o que eu queria era um cigarro...

Fui para o estacionamento e entrei em meu carro, recostei minha cabeça no encosto do banco e peguei um cigarro em meu bolso, acendendo-o. Fechei os olhos e a única coisa que me vinha em mente era continuar a fumar, fumar e fumar até cansar, ou morrer, o que viésse primeiro.Foi então que peguei meu celular e resolvi mais uma vez tentar ligar para Lupin, eu precisava de alguém nesse momento, alguém que não fosse só meu amigo...

Chamou, chamou, chamou...E quando eu finalmente me dei por vencido alguém atendeu. Era ele, confesso que pela surpresa e o cigarro em meus lábios, demorei para responder ao "Sirius?" do outro lado da linha. Mas logo eu o fiz e disse que precisava encontrá-lo, ele concordou e marcamos na casa dele e eu mais que depressa dei a partida e fui.

Sinceramente eu não saberia o que falar pra ele quando chegasse lá, como nunca fui bom com palavras resolvi não falar nada e assim que ele atendeu a porta do apartamente eu apenas fiz aquilo no que sou bom: abracei-o pela cintura e puxei para um beijo, o qual ele não ofereceu resistencia alguma.

Acho que palavras não iam ser necessárias depois daquilo...Eu só precisava estar com ele, senti-lo, o resto podia ir pro inferno.

* * *

Uma leve demora?sim, sim, mas é que eu tive tão enrolada com problemas de família, intrigas, faculdade, aquelas bobagens todas que uma novela mexicana precisa ter!Por isso a demora, mas ta aí, no próximo saberemos um pouco mais de Lupin e como a nossa histórinha feliz vai acabar!XD

beijinho nas crianças e não se estraguem,

reviews?yes, please!8D sex?yes, please!XD -piadinha tosca de Austin Powers-

ah, sim, antes que eu me esqueça, alguém quer ser minha BETA?o.o

K.


	11. Chiclete

Estávamos no quarto de Lupin, deitados em sua cama - abraçados um ao outro - enquanto ele brincava com uma mecha do meu cabelo que caia sobre meu ombro. Não tínhamos feito nada demais, apenas nos beijamos e fomos caminhando em direção ao quarto, nos jogamos na cama e os beijos continuaram, mas não passou disso.

-Pensei que quisesse conversar. - A voz dele despertou-me de meus pensamentos e eu o fitei.

-É, eu também.

Lupin riu com gosto e então se levantou, eu reclamei um pouco e ele achou mais graça ainda. Definitivamente eu sou motivo de piada pra esse cara. Mas tudo bem...

-Saiu mais cedo do trabalho?- Ele perguntou enquanto eu apoiava minha cabeça em suas pernas.

-Mais ou menos...- Suspirei cansado, não estava muito afim de falar sobre aquilo. - E você?Não devia estar trabalhando também?

-Faltou luz na escola, então as aulas da tarde foram canceladas.

Ergui um pouco o rosto, olhando diretamente para Lupin. Queria perguntar porque vinha evitando as minhas ligações e que história era aquele de ser casado. O problema é que me faltava coragem de dar início ao assunto, então, resolvi apenas ser eu mesmo e deixar de lado toda aquela frescura ao se iniciar um assunto delicado.

-Por que tem evitado minhas ligações, Lupin?- Ele não esboçou reação alguma, continuava a me olhar com aquela calma e serenidade de sempre.

-Andei ocupado, Sirius, me desculpe. - Lupin começou a brincar com as mechas de meu cabelo, tinha um olhar perdido e um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Eu sabia que havia algo mais, provavelmente com a esposa dele, mas pelo visto ele não queria me falar.

-Entendo... -Eu ainda continuava a olhá-lo.

Ficamos um bom tempo nos olhando e trocando pequenas carícias, às vezes ele esboçava um sorriso e eu idem. Nunca pensei que isso pudesse ser tão bom. Não eram necessários palavras ou toques ousados para me sentir bem perto dele, apenas aquele olhar e o sorriso inocente me faziam viajar em pensamentos e desejar que aquilo nunca acabasse.

Mas daí eu comecei a pensar e algo me preocupou. Nunca havia sentido o que eu sentia e nessa intensidade por ninguém, nunca eu me entreguei tão fácil para alguém...Será que ele me correspondia?Deus, nunca fui homem de temer se era correspondido ou não, afinal a resposta era sempre a mesma: fato que eu sempre era correspondido.

Sabem, acho que nunca fui rejeitado em minha vida, nunca precisei correr atrás de ninguém. Tá certo que um certo charme, retorno de algumas ligações e envio de flores podiam ser considerados como correr atrás de alguém, mas não pra mim. Aquilo tudo fazia parte de uma conquista, e quando eu percebia que já havia conquistado e não tinha mais o que saber da pessoa, eu cansava e partia pra outra.

Eu não sabia nada de Lupin, eu não sabia onde ele morava antes de nos conhecermos, nem qual era sua cor favorita, muito menos que ele tinha uma esposa!Eu sentia como se ele soubesse tudo de mim, que não houvesse mais nenhum mistério, nem segredo, que eu era apenas mais um na vida dele...

-Sirius?- Novamente fui arrancado de meus pensamentos.

-Hn?

-Eu sinto muito, mas você tem que ir embora.

Ele tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios e um olhar meio perdido, e eu não conseguia entender por que eu deveria ir embora se aquilo estava tão bom!Lupin pegou minha cabeça gentilmente e retirou de seu colo, levantando-se da cama e saindo do quarto. Fiquei deitado, esperando ele voltar, mas logo me levantei e segui-o.

-Algum problema?- Entrei na cozinha e ele estava servindo-se de um pouco de chá, eu acho.

-Sirius, você não pode ficar aqui, ok?- Lupin deu um gole em sua bebida, ele estava de costas pra mim, com as mãos apoiadas no balcão.- E muito menos entrar em minha casa já me beijando!

Aproximei-me dele ficando ao seu lado, apoiei uma das mãos no balcão e outra na cintura. Era agora que eu ia tirar aquela história a limpo!

-Por causa da sua esposa?- Meu tom de voz não saiu dos mais simpáticos, mas acho que transpareceu um pouco do ciúme que eu sentia. Espera!Ciúme?Deus...

Lupin pegou novamente o copo pronto para dar um gole em seu chá, mas quando me ouviu mencionar a esposa ele voltou-se rapidamente para mim com ar de surpresa. Acho que por essa ele não esperava. Pálido, ele depositou o copo na bancada e desviou o olhar, sem falar nada.

-Responde, Lupin.- Ele ainda não me olhava, comprimia os lábios de vez em quando, parecendo bolar uma resposta.

-Como sabe de Dora?

-Lily.

-Lily?

-Lily.

-Lily?

-É!Lily!Aquela ruiva pode ser uma gracinha, mas não consegue manter a boca fechada!Eu sempre falo que ela não presta, mas ninguém acredita... - Comecei andar pela cozinha gesticulando, Remus sorriu discretamente, aquela conversa estúpida pareceu descontraí-lo um pouco.

-Sem dúvida ela não contou com a intenção de fazer fofoca... - E novamente aquele clima estranho instalou-se no local. - Sobre Dora...Sirius, eu...

-Hey, não é como se você tivesse que me contar tudo da sua vida.

Hn, nessa hora me deu uma vontade louca de fumar. Discutir relação é algo estressante e que requer muitos neurônios, ou seja, preciso fumar um cigarro que seja para poder continuar nessa árdua e trabalhosa tarefa!

-Eu sei, mas sobre ter uma esposa acho que era necessário, não?- Remus andou até uma pequena mesa, próxima a saída da cozinha, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

-Bom, não seria a primeira vez que eu faço papel de amante... - Ele riu, puxei também uma cadeira e me sentei.- Se quiser te compro flores e depois fazemos sexo selvagem

-Sirius!- Dessa vez foi minha vez de rir, ele ficou realmente sem graça com meu comentário. Podem imaginar o quão vermelho e sem jeito ele ficou?

-Que foi?Não gosta de flores?

-Idiota!

Rimos durante alguns minutos antes de voltarmos ao assunto que me interessava: A esposa dele. A princípio Remus pareceu um pouco desconfortável ao falar sobre aquilo, e sem saber porque, entrelacei meus dedos aos dele, pra ajudá-lo a seguir com a história. Não que fosse algo realmente traumático ou um grande segredo.

-Dora e eu nos conhecemos na faculdade, ela estava começando e eu terminando. - Ele deu uma pequena pausa e um sorriso fraco apareceu em seus lábios, ele não me olhava. - A primeira vez que nos vimos foi no corredor, durante um intervalo das aulas... Ela estava atrasada, como sempre, e carregando milhões de livros!Não preciso nem dizer que tudo veio ao chão, né?

Esbocei um sorriso ao imaginar a cena, a menina realmente devia ser atrapalhada. Mas se eles se conheceram quando ele estava terminando a faculdade ele deve ser bem mais velho ela, não?Se bem que ele não aparenta ser velho, apesar dos fios brancos. Aliás, acho isso muito sexy.

-Daí, quando eu vi, estava vivendo um romance proibido. Eu já havia me formado e trabalhava na faculdade e ela, bom, ela era minha aluna... Não demorou muito e eu a pedi em casamento, não me pergunte por quê!Acho que era carência, sabe, nunca fui uma pessoa que atraísse muitos olhares...

-Queria poder dizer que entendo, mas sempre atraí muitos olhares. - Ele riu, e me deu um leve tapa no braço. Hn, que vontade de fumar...

Eu sei , eu sei, e isso lá é hora de pensar em fumar?O rapaz está ali, se abrindo comigo e eu estou pensando em cigarro... Mas o que posso fazer?Já disse que não presto.

-Bom, nos casamos, vivemos um paixão avassaladora e...E agora estamos prestes a nos divorciar e com um filho a caminho.

Ah, divórcio e um filho... Filho?!Ok, isso só pode se brincadeira, tá certo que eu nunca fui muito bom pra saber com quem me envolver, mas além de casado ele será pai?Pai!?Definitivamente eu não me dou bem com crianças!Se eu gosto delas?Claro, assadas e com batatas tá ótimo!Eu não suporto aqueles seres em miniatura que requerem tanta atenção... Eles me lembram a mim mesmo!E de Sirius Black já basta um!

É, eu preciso de um cigarro. Como eu segurava uma das mãos de Remus, com a outra procurei por meu maço no bolso da minha blusa social branca, porém lembrei-me da última discussão que o cigarro causou e que eu não estava nem na minha casa e nem na casa de James, ou seja, nada de fumar.

-Hn, e agora?- Nada me veio à cabeça, eu realmente precisava de um cigarro.

-Bom, eu já assinei os papéis do divórcio. Espero que Dora faça o mesmo. -Ele suspirou pesadamente e me olhou sorrindo, como sempre. - Você quer fumar, né?

Eu não precisei dizer mais nada, ele levantou-se e me puxou pela mão até a varanda do apartamento. Não era muito grande mais o suficiente para ter um pequeno sofá com lugar para duas pessoas e um vaso se planta bem no canto. Eu realmente estou amando esse cara, ele até sabe quando eu quero fumar e ainda me arranja um lugar!

-Obrigado.

Peguei um cigarro do bolso e dei aquela tragada. Deus, como algo tão bom pode ser tão perigoso?Mas é como dizem: O que não mata, engorda. Bom, sexo não engorda, só espero que não mate se não tô ferrado.

-Sabe, Nymphadora foi minha segunda namorada.- Remus apoiou-se na grade da varanda e ficou a observar os carros passando na rua, eu fiz o mesmo.

-Segunda namorada e você já a pediu em casamento?!Se eu fizesse o mesmo estaria casado desde os quatorze!

-Sirius, se você ainda não percebeu eu sou gay. - Bom, isso eu percebi quando estávamos lá em casa, e quando eu cheguei aqui e começamos a nos beijar. É, eu também sou gay... Ainda vai demorar pra eu me adaptar a esse novo estilo de vida, sabem?- Namorei a primeira menina e descobri que era gay a partir daí só namorei homens.

-E como veio se apaixonar por ela?- O cigarro em meus dedos já estava pela metade e eu nem senti.

-Essa é uma boa pergunta, só sei que aconteceu. E agora...Bom, a paixão acabou e eu me envolvi com você.

Foi só naquela hora, em que eu ouvi Remus dizer "e eu me envolvi com você " que eu me toquei que estávamos tendo uma relação, afinal. Aquilo fez meu estômago revirar e eu não sei por quê. Um lado meu estava feliz por ele estar levando a sério, ao menos era o que parecia, nossa relação. Mas por outro lado...

-Lupin, não se apaixone por mim. - Por mais que me incomodasse dizer aquilo, era verdade. Eu tenha um péssimo hábito de me apaixonar muito depressa e depois abandonar a pessoa. Eu não queria fazer isso com ele. Eu não quero.

-Não é como se eu tivesse escolha, não é?

Eu olhei pra ele, sinceramente não sabia o que dizer. Realmente não escolhemos por quem vamos nos apaixonar, mas era a primeira vez que alguém me dizia aquilo. Eu sei que não foi nada demais, mas, a forma como ele falou, a simplicidade. É como se ele não se importasse caso ele viesse a se apaixonar por mim.

-Não vale a pena. - Suspirei pesadamente e peguei outro cigarro. - Eu vou acabar te machucando no final.

-Sirius, não existe relacionamento sem conflitos. E mesmo que você me machuque no final, não vai mudar o fato de que eu gosto de você.

Não acendi o cigarro, apenas fiquei olhando-o enquanto ele falava. Remus não me olhava, tinha os olhos fechados, parecendo aproveitar a leve brisa que corria naquela tarde. Ele então abriu os olhos e me encarou, aproximou-se de mim e tirou o cigarro de minhas mãos, jogando-o fora. Colocou seus braços entorno do meu pescoço e aproximou seus lábios dos meus.

-Sabe... - Ele disse num sussuro, eu podia sentir seu hálito quente mistura-se com o meu.- Você falando assim, parece que tem mais medo de se machucar nessa relação do que me machucar, Black.

-Eu não tenho medo... -Sussurei também, não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos dele. Era como se eu estivesse hipnotizado.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e me beijou, mas não foi um beijo de língua, apenas o juntar dos lábios mesmo. Abracei-o pela cintura e tentei aprofundar o beijo, mas ele não deixou, afastando levemente o rosto.

-Algum problema?- Sussurei tentando beijá-lo novamente.

-Me diz você. Por que faz tanto drama?Por que tem tanto medo de se entregar, Sirius?

-Lupin...

Remus me olhava esperando uma resposta que eu não sabia ao certa qual seria, mas eu diria que não tinha medo, o que era verdade!Infelizmente nossas atenções voltaram-se para o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

-Remus?- Alguém o chamou.

-Oh, Deus, Dora... - Ele sussurrou enquanto afastava-se de mim e dirigia-se para a sala de estar.

Quando cheguei à sala os dois conversavam normalmente, mas logo o assunto morreu quando ela me viu. Confesso que me surpreendi com os cabelos daquela menina. Era rosa!Rosa pink, se é que existe essa maldita cor. Sem falar que ela aparentava ser mais nova que Remus. Perguntava-me quantos anos ela devia ter.

-Dora, esse é um amigo de Lily, Sirius.- Remus estava um pouco desconcertado, não era pra menos. Apresentar seu amante para a esposa não é algo muito normal.

-Prazer, Sirius!- Ela sorriu de forma encantadoramente irritante, tanto quanto sua voz, e apertou minha mão. Não pude deixar de sorrir de volta, por educação, claro.

Nymphadora - me recuso a chamá-la de Dora - olhou pra mim de cima a baixo. Acho que ela já desconfiava de algo, afinal, com aquele nervosismos todo, Remus denunciava que alguma coisa não estava sendo contada. Ela jogou sua bolsa no pequeno sofá da sala e me olhou com um sorriso, essa menina parecia ser bem animada e feliz. Não parava de sorrir!

-E então, Sirius, deseja alguma coisa?Um copo de água, refrigerante...?

-Não, obrigado.

-Quem sabe o meu marido?

Acho que agora é a hora perfeita pra deixar o local. Remus olhava surpreso para a esposa e ela me olhava com cara de poucos amigos, mas por ser tão novinha parecia criança quando faz birra. De fato essa menina era animada e feliz demais pra conseguir demonstrar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse com aquele sorriso besta de felicidade.

-Nymphadora!

-Remus, não me chame de Nymphadora!

-Do que quer que eu a chame?!-Ele respirou fundo. - Isso é coisa que se fale?!Sirius é um amigo!

Eu passei as mãos pelos cabelos e respirei fundo, Nymphadora continuava fazendo biquinho e com a testa franzida, olhei para Remus e depois para a mulher a minha frente e me despedi dos dois. Remus ainda tentou argumentar algo, mas achei melhor ir embora mesmo.

-Eu falo com você depois, Sirius.- Concordei com um leve aceno de cabeça e sai do apartamento, descendo as escadas e indo para rua. Antes de entrar no carro ainda olhei para cima, para o apartamento de Remus. Por que diabos aquele chiclete ambulante tinha que aparecer?!

Entrei no meu carro, e acendi um cigarro. Tinha saído do trabalho para relaxar e acabei me estressando novamente... Por falar em trabalho, o que será de mim amanhã quando eu aparecer no estúdio?Sinceramente?Eu não estou nem aí!Quero mais que o mundo se exploda. Decidi ligar para James e convidá-lo pra tomar umas cervejas, ele aceitou, e logo eu estava me dirigindo para o bar que sempre freqüentávamos.

Ia ser uma noite longa...

yeah, esperem já vem mais por aí! e agradeço as menina que se ofereceram pra serem minha beta!XD entrem em contato ou sei lá e vamos conversar!como eu sou uma anta pra me comunciar com as pessoas traves dos recurso do existem esse tais recursos, né?XD) add no MSN ok? capítulo chato, mas necessário, estamos chegando ao final dessa nossa emocionante aventura baseada em fatos reais.

beijinho nas crianças e não se estraguem,

K.


	12. Cuba Libre

-E aí ela falou: "Quem sabe o meu marido?"- Dei um longo gole em meu drink enquanto o cigarro queimava no cinzeiro.

-Oh, Deus... Mas que merda, Pads.

Não demorou muito para que eu chegasse ao tal bar em que marcamos. Não era um dos lugares mais agradáveis do mundo, mas era perfeito para aquela situação. Esquecer o estresse do trabalho e da vida amorosa enchendo a cara num bar. Não podia existir remédio melhor. Prongs também parecia não estar vivendo um de seus melhores dias, isso pela rapidez com que bebia o álcool em seu copo.

-Mas e aí?- Ele perguntou dando mais um gole em seu _Cuba Libre_ - O que foi que você fez?

-Fui embora, né? O que mais me restava fazer?- Baixei a cabeça, olhando o cigarro queimando, e suspirando pesadamente apaguei-o no cinzeiro. -Acho que vou parar de fumar...

James quase engasgou com sua bebida quando me ouviu diz aquilo. É, eu também engasgaria, afinal, nunca quis largar esse vício estúpido. Prongs colocou o copo na mesa e me olhou sério, parecendo me analisar e então abriu a boca. Pensei que fosse dizer algo, mas pra variar...

-Cara, nem sei o que dizer... Parabéns?

-James, cala boca e bebe logo essa merda!

-Definitivamente você é o gay mais rabugento que eu conheço, Pads!

Se ele me chamar de gay de novo eu juro que dou um soco nele! Que droga, não precisa ficar me lembrando que eu saí do armário, que agora eu dou pinta e que vou começar a chamar as mulheres de baranga... Deus, ser gay é tão complexo! Pra começar o sexo, e nem venham dizer que é tudo muito fácil porque não é! E depois tem a questão do como agir perante a sociedade...

-James...

-Hn?- Ele já estava em seu segundo _Cuba Libre_ em menos de vinte minutos.

-Você acha que eu tenho medo de relacionamentos? Sabe, de me envolver com as pessoas?

-Como é que eu vou saber. Nunca namorei contigo!

-É sério, James!-Peguei um cigarro do maço que estava em cima da mesa e pus nos lábios.

-Pensei que tivesse parado de fumar...-Mais um longo gole na bebida.

-Eu disse que ACHO que vou parar. - Acendi o cigarro e dei uma tragada. - Até parece que você não me conhece!

-Sirius...

-Que é?

-Quer namorar comigo?

-O QUÊ?!- Na mesma hora o cigarro caiu da minha boca, quase derrubei meu copo e minha cadeira ameaçou tombar com o movimento brusco de surpresa que eu fiz. - Claro que NÃO!

-É, você tem medo de relacionamentos... -E mais um gole em sua bebida, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-James, às vezes eu acho que você tem sérios problemas!- Apanhei o cigarro que tinha caído em cima de mesa e novamente levei até a boca. - Não é por que eu não quero namorar você que quer dizer que eu tenha problemas com relacionamentos!

-Hn, sabe quem mais tem problemas com relacionamentos?- Ele disse observando o seu copo, passando o dedo levemente pela borda. - Lily! Lily tem problemas com relacionamento!

-E eu com isso, Prongs?!-Respondi irritado. Ele já estava ficando bêbado, dava pra ver pelo olhar caído dele e as palavras já meio enroladas.

-Ela terminou tudo comigo...

Não preciso nem dizer que nessa hora me senti um monstro, né? Como Evans havia terminado com James? Tudo bem que eu não era muito fã da ruiva, e me dava até um certo alívio vê-lo sozinho de novo, mas eles se completavam! James e Lily tinham nascido um para o outro... E agora a ruiva maluca vem e termina tudo com ele?!

-Oh, James...- Eu não sabia o que dizer, nunca fui bom e consolar as pessoas. Diga-se de passagem, eu só pioro as coisas.- Sério...?

-Não, só queria ver você preocupado comigo, sabe?

-Ora, seu...!-Quase parti pra cima dele , mas resolvi deixar de lado. Somar um assassinato à minha lista de problemas estava fora de cogitação! Sem falar que ele estava bêbado, ia ser injusto dar-lhe uma surra nesse estado. - Termine de beber e vamos embora! Você já está bêbado!

James fez uma careta e pediu mais um drink antes de partimos. De nada tinha adiantado eu tê-lo chamado para conversar! No final era eu quem estava ajudando... Afinal, Prongs não conseguia manter-se de pé.

Empurrei-o para dentro do meu carro e levei o dito cujo até em casa. James ia com a cabeça pendurada na janela ameaçando vomitar de cinco em cinco minutos. Ai dele se sujasse meu carro! Era morte na certa!

Tudo bem que ele podia ser meu melhor amigo, mas, no carro não!

Depois de muito esforço e sacrifício eu finalmente eu estava chegando em casa. Abri a porta e me taquei no sofá. Sequer tirei os sapatos e já fui acedendo um cigarro. O teto me parecia bastante interessante essa noite.

Eu teria continuado a contemplá-lo se uma não fosse a luz vermelha do telefone, indicando haver recados, a me chamar atenção.

-Merda...- Tirei o cigarro da boca, segurando-o entre os dedos, levantei-me e fui até o maldito telefone. Apertei o botão para ouvir a mensagem.

_-Você tem duas mensagens. Primeira mensagem:_

_Sirius, é o Remus. Escuta, queria pedir desculpas pelo comportamento de Dora!Eu não sei o que deu nela. Espero que não fique chateado e possamos nos ver em breve..._

Aquela mensagem de certa forma me acalmou. Ele queria me ver de novo, o que era muito bom!

Quanto à esposa dele... Bom, se Remus não sabia que bicho tinha mordido a menina, eu sabia! Eu teria agido da mesma forma se um homem tão lindo, maravilhoso irresistível... Se um Sirius Black tivesse aparecido em minha sala de estar com o meu marido.

_-Segunda mensagem: _

Duas mensagens? Eu tinha esquecido...

_- Sirius Black, seu cão imundo! Filho ingrato e sem coração, por onde você anda, hã!? Não atende mais as ligações de sua queria mãe, por quê?! E ainda mudou de telefone e não avisou!_

Oh, Deus...

_-Quero que saiba que está intimado a comparecer a nossa reunião de família! Ouviu bem?! E não quero desculpas, Sirius Black! É melhor que apareça, se não..._

Eu ainda não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Como, por Deus, minha mãe havia descoberto meu novo telefone?!

Eu precisava de um cigarro, mais um, e urgente! Só de ouvir a voz esganiçada daquela mulher eu pude sentir um calafrio percorrendo meu corpo... Isso não podia estar acontecendo!

Afastei-me em passos lentos do telefone com uma das mãos apoiada sobre a testa, enquanto a outra se encarregava de levar o cigarro até meus lábios. E agora?

Bom, não tinha muito que fazer, conclui. Mamãe Black havia me encontrado e eu estava perdido...Solução? Fingir de morto e torcer que o mundo acabasse.

Sirius Black, você está perdido.

* * *

**Yeah, finalmente, né?!1POis é, antes tarde do que mais tarde ainda...Ta aí mais um capítulo da nossa novela mexicana que para mim (lembrem-se ela foi baseada numa história pessoal) não terminou bem!Mas é a vida!XD**

**Agradeço desde já a paciência de todas e da minha querida BETA - Sim, depois de tantas reclamações temos uma BETA!!!- _Iaiah Moony. _Menina, vc é DEMAIS!XD**

**well, é isso ae. Nos vemos em breve eu juro!è que a faculdade e a família me tomam todo o tempo...vcs devem entender do q eu estou falando, né?uu**

**beijinho nas crianças e não se estraguem!**

**K.**


	13. Mamãe Black

Quanto tempo mesmo fazia que eu não vinha a esse lugar?

Perguntava a mim mesmo enquanto observava o suntuoso jardim de minha mãe. A grama sempre bem aparada, os canteiros das mais variadas e coloridas flores e os arbustos podados em formatos diferentes, uns até mesmo engraçados. Nunca entendi porquê ela fazia isso, e ainda faz.

Sim, no final, acabou que eu cedi às vontades de Dona Walburga Black, e, seguindo os conselhos de James, resolvi vir ao tal encontro de família. Não preciso nem dizer que só de por os pés no jardim da mansão um calafrio percorreu meu corpo, assim como aquela"Nem preciso dizer que assim que coloquei os meus pés dentro da propriedade da Mansão um calafrio percorreu meu corpo, dando-me a impressão de que algo iria dar muito errado terrível sensação de algo vai dar muito errado. Mas não havia jeito, e eu sabia disso. Ou eu ia para o almoço ou minha mãe me caçaria até o fim dos tempos.

Da última vez que não compareci a uma reunião dos Black tive o desprazer de, ao abrir a porta de minha casa num sábado de manhã, dar de cara com minha doce mãe e família, ali, parados. E olha que eu não havia dado o endereço de meu novo apartamento a eles! Mas eu já deveria saber... Uma das habilidades de minha mãe, tirando o incrível talento de fazer da vida dos seus filhos um inferno, é localização do inocalizável - se é que essa palavra existe, mas que por hora servirá para caracterizar a tão maravilhosa habilidade de mamãe - e saber o que mais ninguém sabe!

Se minha mãe fosse uma boa mulher, eu até diria ter sido Deus que lhe concedeu esse maravilhoso dom... Mas como esse não é o caso, acredito que Walburga mais tenha feito um pacto com o Diabo e trocado sua alma por tudo o que ela possui hoje.

Mal sabia o Diabo que estava fazendo um péssimo negócio! Acredite, a alma de minha mãe não vale nem a sombra que eu faço no chão!

Não que minha sombra valha muito, afinal, eu também não sou o exemplo do ser humano ideal, mas é só para vocês terem uma noção do quão péssimo foi o negócio que o pobre demônio fez.

Ah, vocês devem se perguntar se eu não estou exagerando um pouquinho com relação a minha mãe, afinal, mães podem ser sim um pouco implicantes, mas isso é porque ela nos amam, certo? Acreditem, Walburga Black não é como as outras mães...Não há como descrevê-la se não como a representação do Mal na Terra!

E logo vocês constatarão esse fato, assim que esse maldito mordomo atender a porta. Ainda não sei porquê minha mãe mantém esse homem trabalhando aqui! Monstro é mais velho que qualquer um que eu conheça! Acredito piamente que antes de trabalhar para minha mãe ele serviu na Santa Ceia. Isso antes de ser cooptado pelas forças do mal, claro.

-Pois não?- A porta se abriu lentamente, e por trás dela eu pude ver o tão querido mordomo de minha mãe.

-Monstro!- Um sorriso se desenhou em meu rosto ao ver a cara de desdém que ele fez ao me ver .- Minha querida mãe está?

-Um momento, filho ingrato, verei se minha senhora pode atendê-lo.- E assim ele bateu a enorme porta, mas não sem antes murmurar meia dúzia de comentários sobre minha pessoa.

É, como perceberam, Monstro não é um grande fã meu. Não sei se devido ao apelido carinhoso que eu o dei - Monstro- ou pelas brincadeiras, um tanto quanto malvadas - confesso- que eu fazia com ele quando eu era criança. Mas o que posso fazer? Viver naquela casa faz com que o pior de você apareça; e Monstro também não me tratava muito bem, então, posso dizer que foi bem feito tudo que fiz a ele... Desde os ataques com bolas cheias d'água, até o rolar da escadaria principal da casa por causa de um barbante amarrado nas extremidades de cada corrimão.

Em meus devaneios, e lembranças de minha doce infância eu sequer percebi que tinham aberto a porta novamente. Apenas quando Monstro chamou-me a atenção - pelo querido apelido de "desgraça da família" - que acordei e resolvi entrar na casa.

As coisas não haviam mudado muito. A mansão ainda permanecia com aquele ar rústico e repleta de um luxo desnecessário. O grande quadro com toda a família pintado ainda permanecia no hall de entrada, mostrando o ar imponente dos Black. O curioso é que, ao invés de meu pai estar sentado na imensa poltrona onde o patriarca deveria estar na imagem, era minha mãe que lá estava. De peito estufado, olhar duro, e todas as jóias a mostra, e todos os outros Black se reuniam em volta dela

Na época em que esse quadro foi pintado eu devia ter uns oito anos, ou seja, minha mãe ainda gostava de mim. Afinal, foi antes da minha "fase rebelde"

E por falar em fase rebelde, uma vontade enorme de fumar já me assola. Mas aqui, nem ouso acender o cigarro. A última coisa que quero ouvir são sermãos de minha mãe sobre o quanto eu decai nesses últimos anos por causa do cigarro, o quanto pareço velho por causa do cigarro, o quanto pareço - eu sou- um filho ingrato por causa do cigarro...

Se há pessoas que acham que o cigarro é responsável pelos males da humanidade, bom, minha mãe parece ter certeza. E, na visão dela, o cigarro e James foram quem estragaram minha vida me tirando do futuro brilhante ao qual todos os Black estão pré-destinados.

-Ah, se não é Sirius Black! Pensei que estivesse morto! - Tive que respirar fundo ao ouvir essa voz. Por mais que eu tenha me preparado psicologicamente em casa, não foi o suficiente para começar a encarar meus parentes.

-Deus não foi tão bondoso assim comigo, Regulus.

-Parece que não mudou nada, irmão.- Ele se aproximou com um sorriso besta no rosto, mas o ar de superioridade nunca deixava suas feições. - Continua trabalhando em filmagens de novelas?

-Sim, continuo, Regulus.- Respondi seco.

-Então presumo que ainda continue ganhando aquele salário digno de fome, não é?- Novamente aquele sorriso de pura maldade apareceu no rosto de meu irmão.

Juro que queria responder à altura, mas algo me dizia que o melhor era ficar quieto. Se minha mãe estivesse por perto, e acredito que estava pelo cheiro de enxofre no ar, com toda certeza ela interromperia a discussão e tomaria o lado de Regulus, afinal, ele saiu o filho que ela pediu a Deus.

Porém, mesmo ele sendo o preferido da mamãe, não me perguntem o porquê, Regulus sempre teve essa implicância comigo.

Tinha inveja de mim, diziam meus amigos da escola. Mas inveja do que eu não sei!Toda vez que eu chegava em casa a culpa por qualquer coisa era minha,era eu quem apanhava até mesmo quando ele fazia bagunça e sou que até hoje sou chamado de desgraça da família.

Minha vida não é algo para se ter inveja. Claro que há as mulheres, os amigos influentes e as suntuosas e tão famosas festas para qual sou convidado....Okay, ele tem motivo para inveja, afinal, ele ainda mora com minha mãe e vivi para agradá-la; em resumo: Regulus ainda deve ser virgem.

-Onde está a mamãe?- Perguntei impaciente.

-Ora, passou tanto tempo fora dessa casa que sequer se lembra onde mamãe gosta de passar o dia?

-Juro que procurei no calabouço antes de vir pra cá, mas acho que mamãe já havia terminado de torturar suas vítimas, então...Não faço idéia de onde ela pode estar.

-Como ousa falar assim de nossa mãe, ingrato?!- Eu tinha me esquecido o quanto Regulus tomava as dores daquela mulher. Ao ver a cara que ele fez logo após meu comentário lembrou-me muito quando éramos criança e toda vez que eu dizia algo ruim sobre nossa mãe ele me xingava e saia correndo para contar à própria o que eu havia feito. Se tinha algo que Regulus adorava quando criança era me ver ser castigado.

-Acho que essa era a parte em que você deveria sair correndo e contar para ela o que eu disse, não?- Respondi com deboche , o que irritou mais ainda meu irmão.- Como o bom filhinho da mamãe que você é.

-Vá se ferrar, Sirius!

Por um momento pensei que Regulus, pela primeira vez em sua vida, iria avançar em mim e brigaria feito homem, mas acho que ele só ficou na vontade. De punhos cerrados e cara amarrada, meu irmão nada mais fez, mas isso devido à ilustre presença que surgira na sala e eu sequer tínhamos percebido...

-Sirius Black.

-Mãe.- Ela me sorriu da forma que só ela é capaz de fazer, intimidante.

-Pensei que teríamos que nos convidar novamente a sua casa, meu filho.

-Eu não queria lhes dar esse trabalho, por isso resolvi vir.- Sorri de volta, mas com sarcasmo. Minha mãe sequer se abalou ou perdeu a pose, o sorriso intimidador ainda permanecia em seus lábios e ela me olhava de cima a baixo, como sempre, me analisando.

-Fico feliz que tenha pensando em sua família ao menos uma vez, filho ingrato.- Ela virou as costas para mim e seguiu em direção a porta que dava para sala de jantar, mas antes de entrar ela parou e voltou-se para mim.- Já que está aqui para ver sua família, por que não se junta ela na sala de jantar?

Só de pensar que todos aqueles que lutei anos para me livrar estariam naquela sala, não consegui sequer me mexer. Minha mãe e meu irmão rumaram para sala e me deixaram sozinho com meus pensamentos no lugar onde eu estava.

-Agora não há mais volta...- Sussurrei para mim mesmo.

Respirando fundo, em passo decididos, fui para sala de jantar. Ao entrar tive as atenções todas voltadas para mim - normalmente eu apreciaria isso, mas a última coisa que eu queria daquelas pessoas era atençã tudo que passei naquela família, preferia cair no esquecimento deles e poder viver minha vida em paz.

A primeira pessoa que notei naquele lugar foi minha prima, Bellatrix, acho que já devo ter comentado sobre, não?Aquela que eu namorei e não deu muito certo...Pois bem, ela não tinha mudado nada em todos esses anos. Continuava com seus longos cabelos pretos, magra, alta e dona de uma beleza exótica que faz inveja a muitas mulheres.

Por mais que eu não suporte Bellatrix, tenho que admitir que ela ainda continua muito atraente. Mas é do tipo de mulher para uma noite só; caia na besteira de querer tê-la todos os dias e vai ver como ela suga tudo o que você possui.

Ela é a cópia de minha mãe, se querem saber. Assusta-me as vezes o quão elas são parecidas e têm tantas coisas em comum, uma delas é a implicância, e um certo ódio, por mim.

Passei por Bellatrix e pela minha outra prima, Narcisa, ambas parecendo bem surpresas em me ver. Não era para menos, a última vez que nos encontramos numa reunião de família eu devia ter uns 17 anos. O resto da família também me olhava como se estivessem na presença de uma assombração.

Resolvi ignorá-los e segui até minha mãe, que se encontrava sentada numa poltrona perto de uma das janelas da sala. Ela parecia se divertir com a situação. Conversava algo com meu irmão e minha tia, enquanto dirigia alguns olhares a mim. Quando me aproximei o suficiente para ouvir o que falavam, a conversa morreu. Meu irmão me olhou com desgosto e minha tia com certo interesse. Minha mãe que sequer deu-se ao trabalho de desviar os olhos da xícara de chá que estava tomando.

-Sirius! - Minha tia disse. - Há quanto tempo, não? Estou surpresa que tenha consegui vir...

Seu irmão me disse que anda trabalhando tanto para conseguir se sustentar! Disse que seu emprego não paga tão bem, pobrezinho...

-Bom...- Olhei para Regulus que sorria satisfeito com o comentário feito por minha tia.- Com certeza não devo ganhar tanto quanto a mesada que minha mãe ainda paga a ele, mas ao menos consigo comprar tudo o que eu preciso sem precisar pedir permissão a ninguém.

-Ora, seu...!

-Regulus, quieto. - Minha mãe o interrompeu antes que ele dissesse algo mais. Isso só pareceu irritá-lo mais ainda, visto que levantou-se de onde estava sentado e saiu para algum lugar. Minha tia foi logo depois assim que minha mãe pediu para que ela nos desse licença, pois queria conversar a sós comigo.- Sente-se, Sirius.

Olhei meio desconfiado para minha mãe, mas fiz como ela pediu e sentei no sofá ao lado de onde ela estava. Walburga depositou a xícara de chá vazia na mesinha de centro e Monstro veio logo recolher.

-E então...?- Eu só queria que aquilo acabasse logo eu para que eu pudesse dar uma escapada e fumar um cigarro.

-Ainda continua com aquele hábito nojento? - Ela perguntou repentinamente.

-Você diz fumar?

-Também, mas me referia a andar com aquele Potter.

-Se me chamou até aqui pra falar mal de James...

-Ora, não seja tão sensível! - Minha mãe me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase.

-Escuta - respirei fundo.- Por que não diz logo o que quer?Assim facilitaria muito a minha vida e a sua, Walburga.

-Olhe como fala comigo, Sirius Black.- Sua voz saiu seca, e por uma momento eu me arrependi de tê-la chamado pelo nome.

Sim, se querem saber, eu tenho medo da minha mãe. É algo irracional, eu sei, uma vez que eu sou maior e mais forte que ela. Mas encarar Walburga Black de frente não é fácil. Dona de um olhar intimidador e de uma personalidade dura e marcante é difícil desafiá-la sem se sentir intimidado.

Mas o que mais alimenta o medo que sinto dela são as lembranças dos castigos que eu recebia todas as vezes que eu a desagradava , ou seja, quase todos os dias de minha vida.

-Não sou um de seus amiguinho imbecis e dignos de pena! - Ela continuou com um olhar ameaçador e parecendo conter o tom de voz para não chamar atenção dos demais, afinal, seria falta de educação.- E muito menos aquelas vadias com quem você se relaciona.

Eu nada disse, apenas baixei o olhar tentando me controlar. Por mais que eu quisesse bater naquela mulher com toda a minha força por ela conseguir fazer eu me sentir tão impotente e inferior, eu não podia...Ou melhor, eu não conseguia. Minha mãe era única pessoa que eu não conseguia enfrentar e responder à altura.

Tem noção do quanto isso é frustrante?Não havia ninguém para quem eu abaixasse a cabeça, apenas para essa mulher....

Provavelmente minha mãe continuaria me dando sermão se não fosse por Bellatrix aparecer. Com um sorriso besta no rosto, ela pareceu brotar do nada ao meu lado. Sentada, de pernas cruzadas, olhava para minha mãe e logo depois para mim, e, pelo sorriso que ela tinha no rosto, parecia ter ouvido nossa "conversa".

-E por falar em vadias, qual é o nome da atual com quem você está saindo, primo? - Bella, sorria tão cínica quanto seu tom de voz.

-É uma boa pergunta.- Minha mãe completou, parecendo por uma momento esquecer do sermão que estava me dando.- Está num relacionamento com alguém? Digo, um relacionamento sério... Afinal, você já não é mais uma garoto, já devia estar se ajeitando com alguém. Não vê a nossa querida Bella?

-É, Sirius, por que não segue o meu exemplo?- Ela ergueu a mão quase na altura de meu rosto para mostrar o anel de noivado em seu dedo.- Faz até você se arrepender de não estar mais comigo, não é?

-Ah, claro! E como me arrependo! - Suspirei fundo, fazendo minha melhor cara de sofrimento.- Bellatrix, será que pode me dar uma outra chance?Prometo ser como esse cara com quem você está agora...Um imbecil, sem amor e vontade própria; seu e somente seu capacho.

-Imbecil!- Ela me socou no braço e eu apenas sorri de volta.- Admita, você queria era estar comigo, Black.

-Bella, minha querida, estou muito bem com quem eu estou agora, obrigado.

-Ah, então está com alguém?

Okay, eu odeio quando as mulheres fazem isso! Sabe, mudar de assunto do nada e conseguir arrancar informações de você sem que você se toque? Então, isso!

Se tinha uma coisa que eu não queria falar era sobre a minha atual vida amorosa! Como explicar que agora eu sou... Bom, vocês sabem... Gay. Se minha família já faz de minha vida um inferno quando eu me relaciono com mulheres, imagem com homens! Deus, eu tinha que dar um jeito de mudar de assunto.

-Então?- Minha mãe perguntou.

-E então o quê?

-Qual é o nome dela, Sirius?- Novamente minha mãe.

-Dela quem?

-Da mulher que você está namorando!- Agora minha mãe já perecia levemente irritada.

-Ah, ela! Não é ninguém especial.

-Mais uma daquelas mulheres desmioladas e atiradas com quem você sempre namora?- Bellatrix se meteu na conversa.

-Bella, prima querida, faz um tempo que eu deixei de sair com você e com as suas amigas...- Sorri para ela que, e antes de se levantar do sofá e me xingar, novamente Bella acertou-me um soco no braço.

Fiquei um pouco mais aliviado quando consegui me livrar de minha prima, que, das duas mulheres, era a mais insistente. E como ela não ficaria por perto tocando no assunto a todo momento, talvez minha mãe esquecesse de vez daquela história de com quem ando me relacionando...

Confesso que eu não me sentia muito bem diminuindo tanto assim o meu relacionamento com Remus- se é que pode-se chamar aquilo de relacionamento- mas era a única forma de não causar confusão. Conheço minha mãe e sei que ela não faria só da minha vida uma inferno, mas como a dele também. E última coisa que eu queria era isso, ainda mais com Remus prestes a ser pai...

Ah, é, ainda tinha esse pequeno detalhe: Remus ia ser pai e eu...Bom, eu sequer sei o que fazer.

-Sabe, me espanta o quanto você acha que eu sou burra,.- Eu olhei para minha mãe sem entender muito o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.- Eu quero saber o nome dessa garota, Sirius.

-Já disse que ela não é ninguém especial, mãe.

-Não me subestime.- Ela falou ríspida.- Você nunca se deu ao trabalho de evitar tanto dizer o nome de uma garota. Ela deve ser realmente importante, e eu quero conhecê-la, afinal, sou sua mãe!E como tal, tenho que conhecer minha provável nora.

-Wow! Nora?! Pera lá, não acha um pouco cedo para falar isso...Tudo bem que a gente se dá super bem eu estou gostando, e muito, del..

No mesmo momento eu parei. Primeiro porque eu havia acabado de admitir para minha mãe, e pra mim mesmo, que eu gosto de Remus; segundo porque eu quase falei que ela, na verdade é ele.

-Como eu disse, Sirius Black, não subestime a inteligência de sua querida mãe.- Ela sorria, satisfeita. - Agora pode ir. Acho que você está louco para fumar, não é?

Eu me levantei sem dizer nada, ainda estava irritado comigo mesmo por ter caído na conversa de minha mãe e quase ter revelado tudo.

Saí da sala e fui para os jardins da frente. Estava estressado e cansado, eu só queria duas coisas naquele momento: Cigarro e falar com Remus.

Respirando pesadamente, peguei meu maço no bolso da calça e puxei um cigarro, acendi-o e meio que depressa dei uma profunda tragada. Deus, como eu precisava daquilo. Senti a cabeça mais leve na segunda tragada e na terceira já conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a conversa com minha mãe.

É incrível como algo tão simples pode ser tão relaxante. Claro que não defendo o fumo, afinal, faz mal e todas essas baboseiras que dizem, mas se algum dia eu tiver que abrir mão desse doce veneno, vai ser um dos piores dias de minha vida. E pode ter certeza que estarei insuportavelmente mal humorado.

Eu sei que fumar não é um dos melhores meios de se aliviar as tensões, existem esportes, livros, amigos e sexo...Mas, tirando o último, eu não tenho muito saco para nenhuma das outras opções. E como não é sempre se tem sexo a sua disposição, vai o cigarro mesmo...Que as vezes é até melhor que sexo. Afinal não há essa história de preliminares, tratar com carinho, ter um bom desempenho, ligar no dia seguinte...

Não, com o cigarro é assim: Você usa e joga fora. Sem compromisso, sem reclamação, sem culpa.

Dei a última tragada no cigarro antes de jogá-lo fora, no jardim mesmo, e pegar meu celular. Disquei o numero do celular de Remus e torcia para que ele atendesse.

Um toque, dois toque, três...

-_Alô?_

_-_Hey, sou eu.- Assim que ouvi a voz dele meu coração começou a bater mais rápido.- Escuta, vai fazer algo mais tarde?

_-Hn, na verdade nã quiser passar aqui...Dora está na casa dos pais delas até acertamos todos os papéis do divórcio._

-Está bem, assim que eu sair da casa de minha mãe eu passo ai e...

-Diga a sua namorada, Sirius, que ela está convidada para o jantar que darei aqui em casa no próximo final de semana.

Eu gelei. Eu acabara de ouvir a voz de minha mãe atrás de mim, e torcia para que fosse alucinação ou algo parecido. Mas não era. Quando me virei lá estava ela, parada na porta de entrada da mansão, com aquele sorriso de sempre nos lábios.

-E pegue aquela guimba de cigarro na grama. Essa não foi a educação que te dei. Você está passando tempo demais com o Potter...- E virou as costas, bateu a porta e foi embora.

O que James tinha a ver com a o cigarro no chão, eu não sei, mas isso não era importante no momento!

O principal era:

Minha mãe queria que eu levasse minha namorada no jantar de família. Só tinha um problema... Minha namorada era uma homem. Não sei se minha mãe ia acreditar se eu apresentasse Remus como uma mulher com problemas hormonais sérios...

Deus, por que faz isso comigo?

-_Sirius?Sirius?Ainda 'tá aí?_

_-_Ahn?Oi, 'tô sim...

_-Está tudo bem?Sua voz de repente está tão estranha._

_-_Não é nada, é só a minha mãe...Querendo te conhecer...

Definitivamente eu estou perdido.

* * *

**Anos depois....Sinto-me envergonhada por não ter postado antes, mas é que aconteceram tantas e tantas coisas e minha vida....bom, mas o importa é que estamos de volta com a fic e se tudo der certo até mês que vai estar completa!/o/**

**agradeço desde já a minha nova beta, que pegou o projeto pela metade mais ainda sim fez um bom trabalho e ao povo que ainda lê essa fic!reviews são muito importantes!**

**comentem, pois ainda estou meio incerta quanto a continuação dessa história!**

**beijos pessoas,**

**K.**


End file.
